Lost in the Shadows: Blood or Gold
by Eternal Night 2008
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOOD OR CHOCOLATE if you have not read this you will not understand the sequel. Scroll down Blood or Chocolate will be there and after you read that you can read the sequel. I love to get reviews so make sure you leave one
1. To Readers

-1**Note if you haven't read Blood or Chocolate you will not understand what is going on. Read that one first. (It's in the M section) **

_**Check Out my profile for Character Pictures!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Rated M for Language, Violence, and being Racy (meaning- mildly shocking because of references to or descriptions of sex)

I Love Getting Reviews So Take The Time And Make My Day!

Thanks for Following my Story


	2. Chapter 1

Smashed 

Claire POV

I was dreaming I had to be this couldn't be my life now trapped in the past. Being in love with a vampire. Choosing to become a Goddess to save monsters. "I'm here Claire.." David's tender voice breezed five feet away. "I love you.." My eyes were closed wanting to go back to my dreamlands. Yet my mouth pulled back in a smile _My David.._.

"I agreed to his deal.." I heard a relieved sigh from David. Seeing Paul hovering over me when I opened my eyes made my involuntarily shove him away. He almost fell off the side of the bed.

"What the-"

"Sorry!" Almost reaching for him. "You just scared me."

"Sure Claire." I thought he was mad but then he grinned. I bit my lip as I waited for the awkward silence to end.

"So you going to be a vampire." Marko gave his smile after he said this.

"No. I-"

"Your going to let us die?" Astonished.

"Listen. Your not dying. I just meant that I'm not becoming a vampire." I saw them all frown. "I'm going to become a Goddess."

"A Goddess?" Blue eyes now searching mine.

"Goddess of the Shadows." I shrugged no big deal really. "I get to stay here with you guys."

"But not as a vampire." Dwayne said questioning.

"No, I made a mistake, I thought he meant vampire.." He nodded solemnly. "You fancied me to be a vampire that's sweet Dwayne." I joked, trying to level off all the gloominess in the room.

Paul snorted as he said sincerely "Yeah, we all did." I nodded as I made a move to get off the bed when Paul gave me another of his hugs. "Paul, I have not forgotten my promise you know."

"I know, I'm glad you can be here to made my long life all disgruntled." I kissed his cheek, he pulled back with a shocked look. I smiled teasing him, I moved, making sure he didn't attempt seconds. "So.." Looking around at them. "We should all celebrate, and the alcohols on me tonight."

"Yeah we should!" Their thunderous noise continued as I placed box after box on the floor of the cave.

"My favorite." Picking up a Bud Wiser from the nearest box. I had unloaded 25 cases and with six beers each, totaling 150 beers, making it 30 beers to drink apiece. Then I realize I was doing math and laughed at myself until I heard someone coming up into the cave.

"Hey I wasn't invited to this party. What's up with that?" Jacey appeared at the entrance.

"Jacey!" Tossing her the beer that I had in my hand. "Thanks." When she catch it. "So it went all right then."

"Yes. I agreed to become a Goddess." Her mouth dropped "You a Goddess? Of what?" A stupefied Jacey just gaped at me.

"Goddess of the Shadows. Have you heard of it."

"No. It must be-" She grinned at Dwayne "Glad you like the view." She hadn't changed from earlier. Her bikini top showed off the curves of her breast and her lean muscled abs. Her much exposed skin was glowing from her magic. "Anyway that's good right the your vampires won't well- die."

"Yeah, hence the celebrating." Showing her the loot. She nodded as a devious smile played her lips "To have a party you need more partiers then this. Besides I don't need Paul undressing me with his eyes all night."

"Your not that dressed to begin with." Paul's muttered as he looked her over.

"What did you have in mind Jacey." David subtle voice asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Reading my mind David." She raised her eyebrows "I want my friends to come." She made a puppy dog face. A face I knew quite well. "Please.." she looked at Paul "I have a striking naughty girl for you to flirt with.." At this, Paul gave his own cute face to David begging with his eyes for him to agree.

"Sure why not, if their cool with you." Smiling as she made announcement to her group.

"How many people are coming." Thinking of Abigail and the two guys.

"All girls." This made Marko grin and made Paul smirk with lust. "Ace and Xavier are busy with something."

"So how many girls?" Paul asked as Jacey grinned feeling what he was feeling. "Two, Abigail and Skylar."

"Whose Skylar I didn't meet her."

"Oh, she's just a vigorous girl my group likes to hang out with."

"Why isn't she in your group."

"Sky is just not a groupie." That's all I got from her.

"When they gonna be here?"

"Restrain your hormones Paul their coming right about.. now."

"I told you that ginger isn't a-" A girl that had to be Skylar stopped and looked around.

"Jacey I told you to warn me when you do that I was in the middle of scolding Ace." Jacey just laughed at her friend. Skylar had long red hair that went past the middle of her back. She was pretty in an erotic way her big brown eyes peered around the room in marvel. When Abigail appeared seconds later no doubt brought by Jacey without warning. She didn't get upset, she must have been use to Jacey just making her appear somewhere else.

"So these are the people that you have been spending time with over us huh." Her dark brown eyes scanned the room to settle on me.

"Don't get all bent out of shape Abby." Nudging her to move towards Paul.

"Abby this is Paul. Paul this-"

"Jacey are you trying to hook me up with this guy." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I am." Jacey looked between them "He defiantly wants to hook up with you." Her tantalizing words made Abigail scrutinize Paul.

"I should warn you I'm disadvantaged when it comes to ethical affairs." Paul just ogled her, a little intimidated and very turned on.

"I can't say morals are my strong point either." Abigail slyly put her hands on his chest. "I guess you must be keen to hear that the vampire thing is very sexy." Poor Paul his desires showed on his face. "I'm glad that-" Abigail turned away "So where's that party I heard about earlier."

Skylar made a move to seize a beer "I really hope that wasn't your intention with me Jacey Sprague."

"Nope there just happens to be a single male vampire here that's all." With a sneaky innocent smile as the party started. The first rounds were fun, we danced to the music and Jacey entwined herself around Dwayne who didn't mind at all. He was more relaxed then I ever saw him, he swayed along with Jacey, as his lips found hers. They lost the beat of the music as they kissed but after her fifth beer Dwayne ended up just watching her with longing as her smashed state made her restless. Marko was interested in Skylar but she made a point to keep at least a ten foot gap between them at all times. As she got more intoxicated though her point weakened at she bumped against him almost falling over if Marko hadn't steadied her. She laughed nervously and pulled away to sit on the sofa and a beer later passed out. Confirming my impression Marko went to arrange her more comfortable on the conch.

After like six beers, I was prattling random things "I think that beer is the true evil." Holding one up as I swung myself around to collapse on the bed. "I hate the stupid barrier its evil as well." I was so drunk at this point, I never acted this way at home. I giggled, home I would never go back home. "I want David! Who is in my dam way?"

"I think that you barrier is there to stop you from doing the naked dance with David." Jacey negligently mumbled to me as she stood on the fountain. Abigail and Paul were doing this dance as we spoke. "I think.. I think that you should use you Godly powers and make it go all poof." Drinking more of her beer as she swayed to the music that Paul turned on earlier. "Why you so not talking Sky you-" She hiccupped as she staggered to pass out next to me.

I answered Jacey question even though it wasn't directed at me "I talk lots of times I just and a little over the whole talk talk talk of things." I noticed that David, Dwayne, and Marko weren't affected by the alcohol as we humans were they were just buzzed so far. I staggered to David as the shield kicked in "Dammed object I will pass you.. Downward you will go." I sang the last part as I chortled in a drunken stupor. I wasn't sure much after that because I passed out. I must have been caught by one of then since the ground was soft. I faintly remember their amusement at the intoxicated acting me.

I woke with a bad headache but it still wasn't as bad as the mind numbing visions that I received earlier. "Water Claire?" I tried to say thanks Marko but it came out a slurred nonsense. I took the bottle of water, my coordination wasn't back because the water ended up on my chest rather then my mouth. "I'll help clean that up." Paul, I thought as I tried to sit up. Grumbling "I'm never drinking again."

"Until the next time anyway."

I managed to say shut up with effort. He snickered as I felt the bed shift as Jacey's form moved, a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes flashed open as she sprung up only to grab her head and wince.

"Know how you.. feel." Finding the last word with exertion since I was hung-over. Skylar's moan came minutes later as Jacey and I finished our waters. David was in the wheelchair facing me. I blushed, I knew revealed stuff last night to him.

"How you feeling?"

"Good except for the headache." He chuckled. "Why are you all normal?"

"Vampire."

"Yeah that would explain it." Placing my feet on the ground.

"You thoughts are still fuzzy."

"That would be the beer." Dwayne now in view, cracked a smile.

"You are a good singer Claire. How come your haven't serenaded me yet?" Paul wasn't joking, on the second part anyway. I gulped "I sang?"

"Yes, at the top of your lungs to." Marko hide his face from me as the now smirking David rubbed in my drunken performance.

"I told David. Plus I was drunk I couldn't have been that good."

"I don't know Claire you were quite delightful." Jacey was now gracelessly moving to sit next to me on the side of the bed looking for my reaction to Paul lasted taunt.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Changing the subject that's fine.."

"5:20 in the morning." Skylar spoke up as we all stared at her. "I have a watch." Holding up her wrist. Marko sitting next to her took her wrist to look at the watch. Even thought they had an internal clock thing working for them. "Almost time to go to bed." She didn't pull her hand away "I think you missed your chance while I was passed out." She then tugged her hand out of Marko's grip and stood up.

"Where's Abby?" I gazed around the room. "Paul?" I had a slight accusing tone to the saying of his name.

"She's sleeping in our room don't worry. I want to taste that potent girl again." He licked his lips. "I don't need more images Paul." David voice didn't hide the overwrought attitude. "Don't worry brother you'll get some soon." I flushed red, then was well aware that everyone was staring at me, amused. I shrugged. "Soon."

"Sooner then you think, I bet." Jacey bumped my leg with her knee "I have a way to bring it down."

"How?"

"Well once I get fully conscious I'll bring it down but now I need to get outside." I didn't need telling twice I brought her down so she could throw up which made me nauseous and almost do the same. Good think I didn't drink as much as her. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "All I need is your hand and David's."

"After we wash up we will." I wanted to be all clean for-

"We know a place where you can get a shower." Skylar joined us with the aid of Marko coming down the incline. "Thanks." She directed at him. He nodded his smile coming to his face.

After Marko went back Jacey almost demanded "Why are you so unpleasant to him?"

"I.. don't know." Her honestly shocked us.

"You have to like him some.." Jacey was pushing for more.

"Yeah he's cute but.."

I understood where she was coming from "Have a special someone on the side." She nodded relieved to be free of the burden. She wouldn't say anything else so I lifted them back up to the cave where Paul had his hands on Abby's butt pulling her forward for a kiss.

"I should check up on the rest of my group. See you tomorrow night guys" Jacey intended as the cue to leave. Abigail whose was reluctant to let go of her vampire at first, kissed his lips one last time and without any words went to stand by Jacey.

"I want more of you later." Paul announced shamelessly to Abigail.

"We'll see." Abigail said with an mischievous smile.

"Later then." Poor Marko I thought

Dwayne didn't expect Jacey coming over to kiss him goodbye but when he did. They melted together until the upcoming sun broke them apart. They didn't need to say anything after that. I put my hand flat against the barrier and looked back at Jacey.

"When he gets up.." I nodded as I thought to him _Soon.. _His thought back was to be expected _I get to see you naked.._ I turned to stand next to Jacey as we joined hands and disappeared.

Thoughts Before Bed 

After We Left

"My dream girl is finally here.." Paul clutched his heart as he made his way done the tunnel. "I know what he means." Dwayne whispered to himself. Marko was saddened he had this feeling he couldn't quite.. She was.. He shrugged as he hung upside down he'd think it over when he woke up. David was the last one to think.. tomorrow, we finally get to show our love.

Domicile of the Faction 

Claire POV

"You live here?" It was a building that once was a factory, all the machines where taken out leaving an open space that Jacey's group placed furniture and homey belongings that sat around the abandoned industrial unit. I counted six beds in a line up the side of the building each had it's own space like a designated bed room. Two couches and a loveseat in the center of the room, a meeting place of sorts. Posters of bands, actresses, actors, and movies were taped behind beds, along with varies symbols painted in reds and black. A segregated walled area was taking up the corner where the business end of the once factory worked. Jacey headed to the nearest bed with a painted red symbol of Mercy on the wall behind her full sized bed. Rummaging for a shirt from a damaged burro that had only two of the four drawers were in operation. Set on top of her burro were black candles, a leather jacket, clothing, bags of various herbs, and stacks of magic texts. Pulling on a shirt she turned to me. "Now to the showers." Skylar was sprawled across her twin bed next to Jacey's with a book in front of her but she pasted out before she begin trying to read it. Jacey snickered "Girl will sleep the whole day away if we let her." Grasping my hand tightly we disappeared and reappeared in a room that was to floral to be anything but a hotel room. "You can shower." Nodding to the bathroom door as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"Thanks." The bathroom was diminutive but it managed to have a bathtub, toilet, a mini vanity sink, and enough room for me to get undressed. I peeled of my damp shirt and unhooked my purple bra the only thing that was saved out of my original attire. I stepped out of my shorts and undies and stood their looking into the full length mirror bolted to the back of the door. It wasn't pretty. My hair was all frizzy for all the heat and greasy from the absence of water. I had lost some weight and I tried not to think about Darren and the rant he would have make if he found out I wasn't eating healthy but the first ten minutes of my shower all I could think about was him, my mother and father, and all my crazy friends. I let the hot water pour down my back as I washed my hair with the cheap motel shampoo. When I remember Jacey, waiting for me and cut the water. I slipped into the black jeans and tank top that I had stored in my cubby.

"Hope you left hot water for the neighbors." Her joke wasn't off I was in the shower for twenty minutes or more. I shrugged, I wanted to stay in there longer. Bringing us back to her place Abigail, Skylar, Ace, and Xavier were in the meeting area. Ace and Abigail were opposite Xavier on conches that both were once blue. Skylar was stretched out of the flowery loveseat with a grumpy look on her face. They were ready to have a cult meeting. "I will just-"

"Claire hang with us." Abigail designated the spot in the middle of Ace and her. "Sure." I was going to decline but her surprising invite made me take the seat. Xavier was sizing me up with his cold piercing eyes. David was a vampire and he didn't made give me shivers of terror like the one I was currently having. Jacey plopped herself next to him, breaking his trance. "We have summoned the Dark Knight and he has blessed upon us-" She gazed around "Does it seem to be getting darker in here?"

"Jacey! It's getting darker outside!" Abigail mouth shaped into a O as she stared out one the many windows. The unceasing dimness.. then the sun disappeared from the sky. Darkness filled the once glowing streets as vampires woke from all around the world.

Make Sure You Review and Tell Me What You Think!!


	3. Chapter 2

-1Abigail- "Sweet! Just one thing, though - I picture myself as having brown hair and blue eyes. Other than that, excellent job! I can't wait for the next chapter.  
Keep up the good work!"

Sorry Abigail but I couldn't give you blue eyes since Claire does and I want her and David to be the only ones.

Thanks you for the review! I'm glad your still a reader.

I dedicate these next two chapters to you.

I have great plans for your character…

Pitch Black 

Claire POV

The blindness came as the sun vanished, we all stumbled to the closest exit trying to find the reason for the paranormal movement that was in place. "Cool." Xavier was the first outside I stood still letting the rest of them move out the door; I held back straddling the threshold.

They began laughing like a bunch of kids in an amusement park and I heard the guys wrestling each other. I stared at where the sun should had been and it had been swallowed up by a black sphere. Consuming the rays of the sun making an unbalance that everyone would notice. Magic was out in the open.

Hours of Daylight 

David POV

It was nighttime but I felt like I had only slept a couple hours. The guys felt the same way shuffling their feet and grumbling incoherently about still being exhausted. Something was off. "I think that Claire did some prank on us or something because there's no way I got a good day's rest." Paul said as he moved to his bike as Marko grinned thinking, what did she do?

"We should find Claire." I could sense her thoughts even thought she was miles away. They were obscure something about the sun having a sphere. She was troubled which made me win the race we had to the boardwalk and the one to Lily Bay.

"Calm.. we'll find her David.." Dwayne eased into my head as Paul and Marko confirmed him. Lily Bay was a mess like Santa Carla had been but we were in such a rush we didn't notice the people. They weren't the average nightwalkers of the boardwalk usually sponsored when we roamed around outside. Their weren't celebrations or punks mingling instead mothers held onto their children walking swiftly to the safely of their homes. Tons of people littered the street looking to the sky with worry and with dazed looks on their faces.

A camera crew had already set up "We come to you live in Lily Bay, California. This is channel 8 news to cover this supernatural event that not even an hour ago; the sun was omitted from the sky by a black entity. People are scared and many are saying that the world is about to end. Scientist around the world are not meeting to discuss this occurrence.."

"Claire couldn't have done this.." Marko then looked at the crowd in marvel. If it was true we where walking in what should have been the harsh light of day. I surveyed the scene as Claire broke threw _David.. _relief filled her voice. She was just as taken aback as we were. _What happened? _I saw her forcing herself threw the swarm of onlookers. She had assistance with getting her way over to me. Jacey, Skylar, Abigail and the two males that Jacey had mentioned, came charging threw as the atmosphere around them parted the crowd, shuffling people out of their way.

"David." When she called me I went to her and triggered the barrier. I stepped back having nothing to say and with no way of comfort, we just stared at the other. I didn't have her yet..

In the Company of 

Claire POV

"Ok, first of all this is quite a work of art. Why didn't we think of this?" Xavier was impressed as he gazed up into the sky.

"Yeah, its cool." I said sarcastically "But something just shut down the one thing we need for human life." His cold eyes studied me in displeasure as he responded "It needed to end sometime." His snicker made me heated as I spit out "Maybe Satan has a place in hell for you."

"I hope so I always wanted to meet him." His astute grin of wickedness almost made me take a swing at his face. I let it go we needed to find out who was doing this.

"I'm hungry." Abigail chipped in as I glared at her in a way-more-important-things-going-on look. "Food makes me think better plus I think the females in our group are lacking in that department.." She knew she won, with her sweet smile of victory.

"Okay we can talk while we eat." I was always a leader and Jacey nodded in agreement putting in a pizza place that we can go. Think you can score some cash?" A challenge that I easier prevailed as I pocketed collected $130 from random spectators. We were seated by a anxious looking teen who still had the male hormones to check females out, in spite of the events occurring. Abigail flashed him a playful smile after he took our orders of ten colas and three large pizzas. Mine had green pepper which they ridiculed, a meat loves for the guys, and a pepperoni.

"Abby the boys probably hyperventilating right now." Jacey teased as we all laughed. At that Abby peered at Paul flashing him a smile that made me gawp at her. God, she was wicked. Good thing I didn't have to hear his thoughts like Dwayne, David, and Marko did. They just grinned incapable of calming Paul thoughts.

"Powerful magic's were used no plain witch or group could pull that off." Jacey pulled us back to reality.

"Like a higher being?" Abigail sipped her coke. "You don't think the Black-"

"The God of Dark Fate." It had to be but why would bloating out the sun do.. Unless he was making some sort of veil over his opposition, Horus the God of the Light. To-

"What is he doing Claire." I looked up to see blue eyes filled with uncertainly.

"For filling the arrangement.." The cult started discussing it amongst themselves as the boys just intently watched me. My mind went blank and David's voice called to me both in my mind and in the open air. I lowered my head.. Something within me made me disregard the looks and pleas. I absent mindedly handed over the money to someone then got up to follow the group outside.

Awareness 

"We should go into Enchantment Occult Store, maybe we could.." Skylar trailed off and no one filled in the blanks. They had no idea how to bring back the sun. the darkness was all around me and it was spilling over with the magic's that held it there.

"Yeah that would be somewhere to start with all we have to do is find a spell or get more ingredients to go see the God of Dark Fate." Jacey almost looked excited at the prospect of meeting him.

"I _will_ go see the God of Dark Fate if it comes down to it." I didn't need a hoard of people crashing the God's dimension. I really think I would have to go back but just in case I wanted to make the point of no one was going along with me.

"Fine but I shouldn't go in the store, I not welcomed." She walked to her friends that were huddled together. Over her shoulder she yelled "We'll meet at your place in a couple hours." They disappeared. I looked at the guys and a smile came to my face.

"Oh Claire, we love you too." Paul grinned, coming over to give me his hug.

"I know." Hugging him back my chin on his shoulder. I pulled back from Paul "I'll be right back." I went in the direction of the occult store when Paul caught up to me.

"I have to keep an eye on you." Walking by my side as I took his arm.

"Just make sure you'll not looking at my butt Paul." He smirked replying "You know I can't do that Claire." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder affectionately "I love you Paul."

"Who couldn't." I raised my head to look at him. "So full of your self sometimes." We were still laughing as we entered the occult store. Addison was in conversation with her sister behind the counter. "You were suppose to be an hour ago, where were you?" Addison was eyeing her sister as she replied. "I do have a life outside of this store. I don't even like working here." Addison sighed then spotted us and a look of revulsion crossed her face. She knew something was evil and judign from her point of interest it was Paul. Him being Paul thought she was ogling him like others before her. "Hey babe." Her look darkened I prayed that she didn't have any explosive man power or something because she looked like she was ready to unleash it upon Paul. She marched over "You are not allowed in here." Callie wandered over "Addison stop it you can't just chase potential customers away just because you have a bad feeling."

"That's right so would you excuse us we have things to buy." Paul he wasn't the type to back off. "I refuse to serve him." She spat this out with hatred. "Fine then I will." Moving in front of her sister. "What can I do for you?" Ignoring her sister. "Well Callie.." he was also a big flirt. "I hoped to find a spell-" Callie interrupted him a voice that wasn't her own warned _"You are in danger.." _Her eyes were fixed as the words flowed out.

"Callie? Callie you have a active power… Callie." Forgetting all about Paul and I. She reached for her still sister as Callie's monotone voice forewarned.

"_We have come to caution you. You have an admirer that has organized circumstances in your life to get you to where you are now. He will take more loves away from you to achieve his ploy to have you at his companion. Beware he is coming at you at all sides with no mercy for the ones he favors to believe will keep you near... be wary.. and the commence of your four will not come to pass." _

"That.. that can't be." I stepped back "He wouldn't he.." My breaths went ragged and I was traumatized, aware of the fact that my whole life had been planned out.. by him. I fainted into Paul's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Divinity

Addison POV

"Tell me what is going on." I was stern as the four vampires surrounded the girl they called Claire. I was kneeing at her side trying to wake her from her induced sleep.

"She made a deal with the God of Dark Fate.." The original vampire in the store respond. I was sickened by the fact that she was fiends with them and completed staggered that she was a natural witch. I didn't sense it from her until she had fainted and let her guard down. My sister was up front closing the store down.

"How could you let her do that.. He's not a moral being at all. I guess you know why he let her go."

"She did it for us." The vampire with saddened blue eyes gazed down at Claire.

"To save you from your dark fate of what? Too much evil fun?" I was annoyed and if I didn't need answered from them they would have been banished from being any where near her.

"From us getting killed. She had visions of us.." The curly haired one made a move to touch her but I glared at him and he drew back my magic was charged.

"Addison you know that book you sold her was the one with the spell to get to his dimension." Callie was in the doorway with her arms over her chest. "Besides I think there is more to worry about then them right now." Nodding to the vampires.

"The God of Dark Fate wants Claire and with his power, he will find a way." My words made them growl. "But we might have hope someone of higher being has sided to saving her from him. We must find out who and get an advantage fighting him because right now we don't have much."

"You're a witch can't you-"

"I am a witch yes but I am not a God." I stared at the dark-haired one "I can only do so much."

"What did I say exactly?" I peered at my younger sister. "You said that the God of Dark Fate is trying to make Claire his companion and that he is willing to do anything to get his way. Plus something about- you." I looked up to them "be wary.. and the commence of your four will not come to pass." I recited this to them. They merely nodded. "He is trying to get rid of you."

"We must find out who sent the message." Callie pulled out a large book from our safe.

Conference of a Darkening 

In a Different Plain

"That will only get them prepared for what is to come. I have sent Claire a message through a non-magical girl. The only way of signaling her to the Dark Gods tactics to bring her to him. We have to stop him at all cost. She cannot become his."

"But Aradia, she has already agreed to becoming the Goddess of the Shadows. He has the privilege to appoint this upon a willing female of his choice."

"Lalasa, that path was her chosen destiny she would have became a Goddess. She wasn't intended for the Dark. He has changed her fate to fit his needs and that is where he is in the wrong."

"Aurora and Lalasa have the initiative of going to earth themselves to guide her." I looked at the Neith the Egyptian mother. She was here to have the rules of the land followed and she not pleased with her sons excursions of altering the path of this witch that was meant for good.

"Yes, Aurora and Lalasa are heading down to earth to put the order of destiny back in stability."

"What is the Goddess of love and friendship going to help change-" Lalasa stood up and walked to the window away from our conferee table. "I meant it not for a rude comment Lalasa I meant that you have to much compassion to set the world back into order."

"I have the compassion to save a witch that was meant for a role of superior being on the good side. Even you Darius the God of Upholding Good should understand the potency I will have to set the world on the side of good and away from evil."

"Taurent you have your own agenda and we originally had the need to send her back to her era but you must know that motherhood will be difficult now that she has the agreement of becoming a Dark Goddess. We must first and foremost make Keeran disavow the arrangement before it is to late. She will be ascending with the eclipse."

"Adish can keep us informed about her powers once that start to slip we will have about run out of time." He shook his head, rubbing his beard "I shall do as you ask in your returned favor." I had helped him out long ago and he was paying me back. I needed him because he was the God of Fire and one of Claire's power was the manipulation of fire and he could keep track of her.

"Horus, I know that you are fuming but you must remain composed, we will sort out the sun. We do not need you implicating Keeran about taking the sun away before we can make our move."

"He has blocked my light.. But I will not confront him as you wish." He made a move to the door. "I must go back to my drudgery of darkness." His bronze skin was aglow as he shifted to his world.

"Carry on as deliberated." I stood in the head of the table being the one to put the assemblage together. With affirmation my growing group departed. I let my hand wave over the seeing stone and saw Claire asleep with the witch Addison, Callie, and the four vampire surrounding her. She was my disciple a true witch is was my duty as the Goddess of Witches to protect her form those you want to harm her. Her sapphire eyes opened to the indecisive reality she was snatched into by the desires of an aristocratic and overconfident God. He would get his castigation soon but for Claire her life was convoluted. Her fate was twisted and if she made it back to the light she would never be the same. That outcome was dim for the darkness wouldn't let her go so easily.. if she even wanted to let go.

The Girl in Question

David POV

I was guilty thinking that she was in peril because if me; _because of us.. _Marko whispered to me privately. I looked at my boys in a semi circle around Claire we had on the same subdued faces. Marko, Dwayne, Paul, and I had been all together for 15 years. We had gone through some pretty rough times with vampire hunters 13 years ago in San Francisco to killing collectively every night. But as close as we were, nothing they said to comfort me helped. Addison loathed us because of what we were but her sister Callie seemed to be fine with it. Addison mumbled imprudent as she tended to Claire. I couldn't have agree more.

She opened her eyes as the azure tint of her eyes conveyed that she was thrown and then scared. "She going under to the dark side." Addison explained to herself as she took Claire's hand in hers. "Claire what did you agree to."

"I consented to become a Goddess of the Shadows to save my friends.." She sat up and Addison took a seat. Callie came flying over "Move!" Dwayne jumped back to let her pass. She laid the large volume on her sister's lap pointing to the part she wanted her to see. "It's a prophecy that 5000 years old and-"

"Its about Claire." She scanned the Latin three times, to form an English sentence. "A girl of immense power and beauty will be born in the 21st"century. She commands the light and will fulfill her destiny as the Goddess of the Forces of Nature. Her name, Damia; will be legendary in the centuries to come. To find her true nature look to her; water eyes, fire filled heart, wind personality, and earthly rituals. The potential of darkness still may take her."

"That can't be about me.. I'm.." Lost for words, she made a move to leave.

"Where you think your going?"

"I can go where I please." Claire's brutality in her tone shocked us all. She brushed pass us and continued out into the street. I heard Callie shout "Come back later.. we can help." Their was still fear in the air as we followed Claire down the street. She hastened her step once we hit the forest. We tracked her for about a mile, then I sensed her stop and think.

Prophecy Girl

Claire POV

I coursed through the endless bodies and then picked up the pace to uncover the site where I was subconsciously heading. I froze in place, making the thoughts that I held back flood into my head. I was in a 5000 year old prophecy. Could it be anywhere near the truth? I have faith in words, in time, but I know that words over time can modify or change completely. I knew the guys had followed me I felt their stares and sensed their presence. I felt David's inquiry pertaining to all my jumbled thoughts. The boys gathered around me as I stared at each of them one at a time. Paul gave me a wide smile. I gave a fleeting look at David and turned away from them. "He's the one that brought me here. It was him all along. Taking over my life. Everything was planned in advance 1000's of years ago." A tear feel down my face. _Nothing I did mattered.._

"Claire, we can help out with anything you need to stay here with us." David blues eyes were soft, almost angelic. "David, you need to stay away. He's the one to put up the barrier. You're a threat to him."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sternly walking forward to activate the barrier. "You don't have to David because I am." With that I disappeared.

Take The Time To Review Please.

I Will Update Soon but the more reviews I get, the sooner it will be.


	5. Chapter 4

Zenith the vampire ruler: Thank You, that means a lot. I'm glad you love it.

I dedicate this chapter to you..

Not Fade Away

Claire POV

I was sick when I reappeared at the cave to cast the spell to travel to his dimension. I breathed trying to endure what was to come. I was doing the right thing and when I was a Goddess I would find him someone to be with. I kneeled on the black satin ready to claim my destiny whatever it happened to be. "I hope you aren't giving up! You haven't even started to fight!" Two girls stood in front of me giving me a strange feeling of hope. "Claire Elizabeth Swift you need some encouragement and maybe a hug."

"Stop it Lalasa she doesn't need a hug she needs to get some fight in her." The girl, Lalasa shrugged "Just thought she needed some affection. "Keep the fluff, now Claire, we have to talk so get yourself up and come over here."

"Aurora, you can be a little nicer." I got to my feet. "Claire Bear you are such a picture but we really do need to talk to you so chop chop." I almost laughed at the overly sweet girl in front of me. "What are going to say to me?" They had to be working for him.

"We're here to protect you silly." Lalasa came to take my hand and led me to my bed "You should sit down." I sat and waited for the lecture. "We have made a time fold so he will not be able to see what we are doing. Listen, don't be afraid of us Claire. The God of Dark Fate has broken the rules and now we are cleaning up to get the order of things to return to normal." I nodded then almost shouted "No. They are not dying."

"Claire that's the way it is suppose to be.. changing fate is not some uncomplicated thing to do there repercussions to what you did. Don't you understand? They are vampires and they kill people for entertainment."

"No I don't need you if their still going to die."

"Stop being stubborn Claire you won't ever see them again anyway; when you are the mate of the Dark God."

"They still will get to live." I wasn't going to give up all my efforts just to see them die.

"Claire, we understand that you care for them but you must know that you were never suppose to be here to save them. They are meant to die."

"They're not even alive as it is." Lalasa gave her a dirty look for this.

"We didn't do this right. Claire, first off we need to stop his spell that's keeping the sun and second we need him to break the contract."

"No, I'm not letting them die."

"Claire-"

"No!"

"I can see this is going to be easy on any side. We will come to you later with a better plan maybe we can save-"

"Good then I will see you when you do."

"Just promise us you won't go see him." I nodded and they vanished. I heard their bikes in the distance and hurried to clean up my magic scene.

Innovation of Memories 

"You're here!" Paul immediately went in for a Paul hug when I held up my hand. "Doesn't change much.. I'm sorry but there is now some hope.." He hang back with a frown replacing his delightful mood.

"Claire why did you just run off on us." Marko question made me feel guilty.

"There wasn't any other way."

"Yet there is now?"

"Yes, I have some.. people willing to help me."

"Jacey and them?"

"Not them.."

"Then who?" Dwayne

"Two Goddesses came to see me. I was about to go to him but they told me they were fighting for me. The dark god, he's in big trouble with them something about changing fate to his advantage to get me here."

"They want the world set back into order.. for us to die." David picked my brain.

"Yes they do but their going to try to make an exception.."

"What if they don't?" Marko

"Then I told then that I didn't need then."

"Claire-"

"No David I will not have you die like that.." I knew as I replayed Paul's death that David saw it as well. He looked at Paul fearful for his brother life. "I'll find a way to bend the rule even if I have to side with him rather than them." I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"We will talk about this Claire. You can't just leave us out of it."

"I don't even know what I'm talking about I have.. God please.. Just let me have time to think about it before we all talk." My plea made him a little guilty.

"I'm sorry of course."

"Now I think we should be outside and causing unruliness and much chaos." I stated making them cheer as their unclear destiny faded to the background. "Dwayne.." He was on his bike, putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, scooting forward. I slid on and we were about to ride off when I heard voice coming from the darkness. I looked around and saw that the guys didn't seem to notice the intonation. "Did you hear that?" I shrugged it off when they all replied no with baffled looks.

The boardwalk was jam-packed as hangovers wore off and the night goers woke up to the excitement of no daylight. The bonfires were scattered across the beach as punks danced and chanted, the end was finally near. Crowned as it was people were still jamming themselves into every space along the boardwalk and I saw many shift to let through the five people that moved in side by side. The only word that came to mind was devastating their black auras made people react in a get out of their way like if they didn't bad things would happen.

"Hi Claire." Jacey smile bounced from me to Dwayne who was standing right being me. "I can do that spell if you want." I nodded letting my eyes find David. Who turned to meet my gaze and then I couldn't recall why I looked in that direction.

Faith, Hope, and Trick

I couldn't.. what was I? I finally looked up to find the male voice and found unfamiliar blue eyes five feet away. "Claire are you okay did you have another vision your thoughts-"

"Excuse me but your making no sense." Who was this guy? I turned to find a group of people staring at me. "Claire are you like sane?" A curly light haired girl, I haven't never seen before was questioning _my_ sanity. I was always a patient person but this was past infuriating.

"Don't want to be rude but I don't want to talk about myself right now and yes I am quite sane." I moved to be past them being done with them. "Wait Claire!" Feet stampeded behind me. "You don't know who we are?" She wasn't giving up her little stunt.

"Listen I have never seen you before so would you please I have to get home."

"And where is home?" The girl stated as I paused mid step. Home.. I searched for this knowledge in my head. " I live with my boyfriend." The blue eyed guy sighed. Okay that was creepy. "Now I have to go meet up with him so we can go home." I put an epitasis on home. "Claire your boyfriend-" She didn't finishes her sentence as light swept the area. Four of the guys ran for the cover of the shade as I smiled.

"Claire, we are your friends let me prove it to you." The girl begged. Something told me to depart, to run away to find.. I nodded as the girl took my hand. The others trailed behind us. The four guys hide under an archway of a restaurant. Why would I hang out with these people? "David your hand now." Urgently, the guy David thrust his hand into hers. And Latin words spilled from her lips.

Niger Miles militis vestri vox est optimus.

Tribuo meus votum take down is obex ut thread inter duos EGO iungo.

English translation-

Black Knight your power is noble.

Grant my wish take down this barrier that thread between the two I connect.

She said these words three times. I wasn't seeing the whole 'proving it' until the pressure I felt was released and I fell forward into the girl. "What was that?" I pulled away for the two of them.

"David you have to prove-" The guy took control of my hands and drew me forward as his lips swept across mine. Something inside me disproved as he stumbled back into the sun and caught fire. I reacted in an instant as unfamiliar power formed and my eyes went black and the darkness returned. People screamed as I rushed forward to find David on the ground. His skin was smoldering as I took a hold of him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Claire.." Mumbling through the pain I had caused.

"I'm sorry I don't know what made me.." The three guys dashed over helping him to his feet. "Is he going to be okay."

"Claire?" The curly haired one asked "What's wrong with you."

"I. I. I need to go." My foot steps quicken as some of the group followed me, I flashed to the way in and disappeared.

"Claire, my love you are finally home." The man held his hand out to me.

"Yeah I guess I am." Taking his hand to be towed forward to be held tightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then whisper "I love you my exquisite Queen." I titled my head up to see his dark eyes look into mine. As he pressed his lips against mine I shivered "You are forever mine.." I let him pull me to the bed in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

-1My Brother's Keeper 

Paul POV

David was in bad shape his face was raw and the skin had been completely scorched off, leaving his hand bones exposed. His coat was ruined which wasn't really a big compared to his hands or face but he loved that coat. His clothes protected him from direct sunlight but they caught fire making us beat it out with our coats. He was mumbling something as he spelt. Jacey had brought us back to the cave and helped put him on Claire's bed. The others came seconds later too shocked to put anything into words. Marko peeled the clothes off his skin he had clenched his teeth as skin also ripped away. Dwayne gave him the bottle of blood to gain his strength back and he drank it all before passing out. The best thing since he needed a couple days at least to heal. The others had left to go eat and I had volunteered to stay to serve as doctor. I had known him for fifty years, the longest out of the others.

Max had changed me in New York City in 1937. I had been ruffed up by some cops and made the mistake of fighting back. They were corrupt and wanted some of my drug dealing money- a payment for using their turf. When I said I wasn't giving them shit and fought back. I was shot in the leg and one bent down to say "another mugging gone bad." They robbed me and strolled away. I tried to walk but the bullet lodged in my upper leg making it collapse under me. I slumped against the alley way, holding my leg to hinder the blood flow. A man stood in front of me and I managed to say help before I passed out. I woke with a coppery tasting liquid coming through my lips and the greediness came over me as I seized the source to swallow more until it was pulled away.

After the introduction and the explanation Max pulled out the bullet. He took me hunting and I found the two cops roughing up the competition. I had walked right up to them and they stared at me. One asked how the hell are you walking maybe I need to show-" I didn't let him finish. I yanked both of them forward, to expose my shooters neck and felt the beating of my back getting weaker and weaker until I drained him. The other was weeping as his useless fighting caused me to only make his death harder. I broke his leg first and at his point of death, I whispered as his blood fell from my mouth "another mugging gone wrong." I took the wad of cash they had collected and took in the stoned man crying in pain from his beating. I let the him run off and felt Max fall in between me "Why did you let him go?"

"Someone needs to continue the business." I smirked at Max as I lit a cigarette and took a drag. "Besides he won't remember shit."

"Come along Paul. I have someone for you to meet."

"Nice.. Some broad I hope." He only shook his head. We walked to his car three blocks over and went to the rich part of town. A mansion that I entered made me whistle "Sweet place."

"Yes. It is suitable for now." He looked almost bored but when he yelled David excitement entered his eyes. Well their goes the plans with the girl. My eyes shifted to the man on top of the stairs. He must me the Max's rich ass son. His eyes meant mine then looked at Max. "Who's he?" I sensed some disgust in his voice.

"Paul and you must be daddy's boy David." A smirk came to my lips. He came at me, wrestling me to the ground, I was shocked.

"Who's the boy now." His blue eyes shifted to yellow as his vampire face stared down at me. I flipped him off me

"Still you rich boy!"

"That's enough! You two will learn to get along. I'm going to bed and if anything in this house is broken I'll punish you accordingly." I wanted to laugh but his intimidating tone make me suppress it. When he left David eyed me still in a stance ready for me to make a move.

"Don't worry David. I don't want your daddy to spank you." My comment made him livid as he pounced, vamped out. We ended up breaking three vases, a coffee table, a window, a door, and the walls of two rooms before Max pulled us off each other. Our punishment, I thought I could ignore it but I felt pain every time I tried to go my own way over the next month. Max made us stick together, to force us to like each other. It worked but I wasn't smooth transition. The thing that made us finally accept each other as friends was the hunts we went on. Working out strategies to kill a vast amount of people at a time.

I watched him sleep, my fondness for David was past friendship, is was a brotherhood. That we had extended to Dwayne then to Marko. We were a family. Claire was still a part of our family and we would do anything to get her back.

Seduction

Claire POV

I found a black wrap with gold chains hanging from the sides and a golden top laid above it. Keeran turned away while I changed. I tied the thin golden threads in a bow behind my neck,

covering my breast with the golden fabric to attempt to tie another bow behind my back. The top exposed my everything expect for my breast as my hands were attempting the tie, he looked back. "Let me assist you." I let the threads drops to my sides as he stoked his finger down my spine to take them. He twisted me around letting his lips find mine. I swooned, grasping his back drawing him closer, I mummer as he collected me and brought me down onto the bed. Arms on each side on me he brought his face down to trail kisses down my neck. I squirmed slightly when his hand moved down my stomach. "Perfection.." I gasped as his hand came to rest on my inner thigh. He captured my lips making me gasp for breath when he pulled away. I leaned back letting him seduce me with his meandering lips and hands. I felt my skirt rise making me shiver as the material moved up my skin. "I want to claim you as my own. Do you accept Claire?"

"She can't agree to a claim when she isn't even reasonable. You put a spell on her and that makes any claiming not capable of being secured." I turned my head and saw a woman with dark hair leaning in the doorway.

"Aradia you are unwelcome to my dimension, leave us." He was almost growling his words.

"No Keeran you are in trouble with the family unit. Your mother and father want a word with you." At that Keeran cried out in a rage and yelled "No I don't want to-" He was taken anyway. I got up "Where Where.. He's I need love. I have to be his."

"Claire." I backed away when she drew closer "Look into my eyes Claire.." I tried to look away but her eyes took a hold of mine and it was like a haze was made clear. "Come we must get you-"

"I want to go home- to David. I hurt him.. I hurt him" I choked out. She helped me to my feet "Claire you can't go back.. Your going to ascend today and you can't-"

"Please I need to see him." My eyes did all the pleading and my heart felt all the pain. She took my hand "Okay I will send you to him."

Healing and Hurting 

David POV

It had been 34 hours since I last saw Claire. The sun was still gone and people from all over were scared. I sensed it all the way from my bed where I had bed banned to rest as the boys took shifts to watch me. While the others hunted, one kept me company. I was sore but my hands were healed and my face was mending. I knew that the God of Dark Fate had her and that she would be lost to me. I talked to Jacey and she said that the spell to his dimension was blocked and even tried it in front of me to prove it. Dwayne had been the donor of blood each of the five times and I noticed even in my painful state that they were acting funny when they returned from her place. I reached into his mind as he confirmed that they had no secret thoughts with each other.


	7. Chapter 6

At Fault 

Claire POV

In a flash and I stood in the middle of the cave. Paul was pacing but stopped to plant himself in front of the bed. "God David." I stepped forward but Paul was in my way. I saw David's bleach blond hair sticking out from the blanket. "Paul I didn't mean to the Dark God he.." I couldn't get pass him as I sobbed "Please Paul I love him so much." Paul's body relaxed as he moved aside. I rushed forward putting my hands in his hair and pulling back the covers. I gasped I had mutilated him the skin on his face was gone. I saw the beginning of his skin trying to heal and I dared not to touch him but let my lips touch his tenderly.

He mumbled my name and I smiled answering "I love you David." His eyes opened and I bit my lip. "Claire?" I nodded and I curled up beside him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm so sorry." I was forgiven but I felt that my apology was weak I would have killed him. The only thing that saved him was my natural instinct to protect him, the quick moment that I snapped back to be myself to shield him from the sun. I didn't know how I did it but the power was immeasurable as I made the world fall into darkness once more.

I choked back sob after sob thinking about what I did.. what could have happened. He shifted, I pulled myself up as he did the same. His blue eyes still captivated me as he leaned forward for a kiss. I pulled back and he paused. I touched my lips tainted from him. "Claire it wasn't your fault I don't blame you."

"Yes it was and he and I almost.." I put my face in my hands. "He put a spell on me to make me confirm some claim and to to.." I couldn't even say it but as I thought it David nodded.

"He didn't and now your all mine again." A grin came to his lips as images filled his head then he winced. "Your in no condition for that." His thoughts entered my own _I want you.. _His blue eyes almost made me melt. I gulped trying to contain myself "Once your better.."

"Your not tainted."

I sighed "I wanted him." I didn't need to voice the rest as my thoughts filled with the Dark Gods seduction. A growl escaped from him as I eased closer to him to peck him on the lips.

"I'm feeling better." Starting his own seduction. I laughed lightly. "Not well enough for-"

The Becoming

Something jolted threw me. I clung to my sides as this feeling filled me. I got up fighting for the control of my feet. Paul froze, unsure of what to do. David called to me. I dragged my feet to the ledge as the sun began breaking through. I lifted my head back as my eyes rolled back into my head. My feet left the ground as the eclipse moved away. My skirt streamed in the wind as supremacy came with every shadow that the sun generated.

The sun was ¾ uncovered when an echo of angry filled the sky. I acceded to the energy that coursed through me. I lowed, my knees connected to the ledge and my fingers touched the ground. The sun was shinning and my eyes were black when I turned to meet Paul gawking from the shade. My chest heaved as I harnessed the capability of darkness in the daylight. I danced forward, my hips moving side to side as my skirt flowed with elegance

"Dam Claire!" Paul explored me in teasing yet lustful way. "You know since David isn't-"

"Finish that sentence Paul and I will-"

"I know. I know. Set me on fire or make me as displeased for the rest of my existence." I grinned "That's right." I gave him a hug letting my head lay on his shoulder. His hands didn't wander as he touched my bare back. "Your really hot."

"Thanks Paul." I laughed as I removed myself from him. "No I mean yes.. you're a babe I meant that your skin is hot." I reached to lay a hand on my stomach. I shrugged "Maybe your just cold."

"No, it's defiantly you."

"Let me feel you." David was sitting on the back his legs on the ground the covers concealing his middle.

"I repeat your to wounded for that." I smiled but I knew what he meant when I swayed to sit next to him. Letting him touch my shoulder then down my back.

"You are warmer."

"It's probable cause I know your naked under there."

"That's it I'm going to bed." Paul winked at us before he went down the tunnel. David growled lustfully.

"Let me feed you." I lifted my wrist and when he didn't take it I placed my other hand on his leg. "Please I made you like this.. I know my blood can fully restore you." He was hesitant "I can't bite you.."

"You can because I want you to." I bent forward and found what I was looking for something I had long forgotten until now.

Wild at Heart

Ten Hours Earlier

Jacey POV

"Why isn't it working." I almost through the crystal at the factory wall but held back. "He blocked it because he knew someone might try to stop him." I spat out. _Bastard taking my friend _I thought to myself _I hated people messing with my group and I considered Claire a part of it. My family meant everything to me and I would lash out at anyone threatening them_.

_I know the feeling.._ Dwayne's voice crossed my mind. I looked up and found Dwayne come to realize that he had just answered my thoughts. "Okay stop reading my mind. You can just ask." _What was it with mind reading anyway like I didn't have enough to put up with a vampire running through my thoughts. It was a little too much right now. Even though I would mind him running his-. _

_Sorry to tell you but I am not trying to read your mind and I wouldn't mind running my hands any where you want.. _A smile spread across his lips. I listened to him think some more and said "Okay why are all your thoughts in my head?" _How am I suppose to know you're the dam witch._ "You a vampire you should know something other than-" _How is this girl evil?_ At that I made him fly back to hit the wall. "You. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Am. Capable. Of."

"Get over yourself your just mad that your don't know something." I swung at him wanting to make it personal. _Not a good fighter _as he took my arms behind my back "Let go of me vampire." I spat this with as much venom as I could. "Is that what you really want?" I felt him move his face into my hair and I pushed back against him. Making him let go, I turned and shoved myself against him and pressed my lips onto his. After minutes of fiery kisses

_We're must be in love.. _Iheard him verify _David and Claire have this connection.._ I let him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Parting long enough to pull my shirt off. His touch made me moan in pleasure as his hands untied my bathing suit top. _Wearing a bathing suit with no sun.. _He teased. _The dark is my sun.. and it's not like you go surfing with those boards. _He chuckled as my top slipped through his fingers and onto the floor. I put my hands under his coat and pulled it down his arms, letting our skin come into contract..


	8. Chapter 7

They Don't Exist

God of Dark Fate

The eclipse was the entity that would make Claire ascend to her role as Goddess of the Shadows, all my plans were falling into place. I knew that many lower and superior beings would try to stop me but I had a backup plan that wouldn't fail if I was unable to remain with the well thought out strategy. I looked down to earth and one line from the girl, Jacey, made me proceed to that next step a little ahead of schedule. It was to dangerous for me letting them to be close to her. I acted quickly finishing my spell. Claire's face was full of uncertainty as she stared at her over helpful friends. I had began this memory spell earlier but had to stop when she heard it. I had to find a shielding spell so that my plans wouldn't be found out.

I watched in pleasure as she turned away from her little vampire David. _That's right come home to me Claire.._ My grin didn't last as Jacey was putting my spell in turmoil with the truth. I clenched my fists as long forgotten magic whispered from my lips. I didn't need the vampires anymore. They fled from the sun and a smile came to my Queen's lips.

_Come to me Claire get away from these people… _I ushered. She began to move but Jacey begged her to stay and Claire let go of my words. Allowing the witch to pull her to the vampire, linking them to call the Black Knight for her wish. My barrier shattered. The Black Knight and I would have to talk later about whom he lets serve him. _No Claire! _He was touching _**my**_ Queen. My emotions passed to Claire, as she shoved him away and into the sunlight. At that instant Claire blanked me out and something inside her came; permitting her full power to take the sun. A thing that took me two centuries to prepare for she executed in minutes. The bond between them was an obstacle that I was prepared to move from my path. _Claire.. Come home.._ I filled her mind with my words and new memories.

Her compassion disappeared as she raced for the site of entry. Her friends followed and were left behind. Claire emitted a glimmer when she arrived. My Queen and Goddess..

"Claire, my love you are finally home." I reached for her, finally taking her as mine.

"Yeah I guess I am." My spell was still working but her strength was bending the hold. When her hand took mine and I sealed it with my kiss, the spell locked in place. She no longer remembered her life past this moment.

"I love you my exquisite Queen." I captured her lips letting her shiver feed my desire to claim her. "You are forever mine.." I guided my Queen to clothing that was meant for a Goddess not the lower beings scrapes of fabric that she was currently wearing. I would claim her in gold and not with this inferior cloth on her skin.

What I've Always Wanted

I let her dress without my looks and the temptation to see her made me turn slightly. She was struggling with the tie. "Let me assist you." I slid one of my fingers on her bare back letting me finally feel her after 5000 years of wait for my prerequisite of a companion; to rule by my side. I put the strings together and twisted her to discover more of her lips. I couldn't take the agony of my lust bringing her down to bring myself to be above her. With her blue eyes full of longing I took over her skin with my lips. Tasting her sweet skin that smelled of roses, her magical aroma that only I could allege to have beheld, it came from her need of touch. _touch.. _my hand went to her most intimate of places "Perfection." A gasp escaped her. I didn't let her continue, my lips took hers letting my mouth make her breathless. I backed away to lift her skirt making my hands slide up her thighs. A tremble came. "I want to claim you as my own. Do you accept Claire?"

"She can't agree to a claim when she isn't even reasonable. You put a spell on her and that makes any claiming not capable of being secured." I felt my angry. She dare interrupt me.

"Aradia you are unwelcome to my dimension, leave us." The snarl came with my tone.

"No Keeran you are in trouble with the family unit. Your mother and father want a word with you." I set my back up plan into motion before me my dearest parents hauled me to their citadel for a lecture. No one can stop me.


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to Jenny who threatened to hurt me if I didn't write more -I'm kidding.. kind of- So Jen you better review or I will steal Dwayne and not give him back. -evil laugh- See you in Creative Writing Girly

Thanks to Abigail for her encoragement. I won't take Paul from you.. Whose your favorite anyway? I paired you with Paul but I'm just wondering.

Thanks to Everyone Reading This!

I give you all your favorite Ice Cream and a Wish..

**Now On With The Story.**

Between the Lines

God of Dark Fate

I clamped my teeth together when I felt solid ground under my feet. Switching to a relaxed attitude, didn't want mother and father to find out anything that I would let slip in anger. Why would I admit to something they didn't find out yet? I saw that only my father was present in the grand chamber.

"Keeran! I are most displeased with your happenings. What have you to say for yourself?" My father was on his golden thrown staring down upon me enraged.

"Father, I had done nothing that will effect the destiny. The vampires will be taken care of and everything will go back to normal."

"What of this young woman whom you have chosen for the Goddess of the Shadows where does she fit in to that. Her destiny is to become Goddess of the Forces of Nature not what you have placed upon her. "

"You gave me the right to choose the female to become the Goddess of the Shadows and I picked her. She agreed to it willingly and freely." I was getting him to consider my words. "I brought her to me the only way I knew how."

"I see your thinking my son but you have left the Goddess of the Forces of Nature to be empty of the true heir. I cannot have you mess up the importance of for filling that duty."

"I have found an adequate substitute for that duty, Father, she will be worthy, the heir to be the Goddess of the Forces of Nature.

"Who do you say?"

"She will be the Daughter of a Goddess, an heirs heir."

"You mean to say what my boy. Who is this heir?"

"She is a future heir, Damia, she is the daughter of Claire." My father set back into his throne with a amazed look upon his face. "She will be your grandchild."

"Keeran, you cannot get Claire to love you in force you must win her heart."

"Yes, Father, I had gotten the better of myself when I was with her. I had forgotten that she was under my spell."

"If what you say is true why did you bring her two decades into the past."

"I was testing her will and survival. Goddess of the Shadows is not a job for the weak hearted."

"I see." He lifted himself to walk down the stairs. "You have found that she is strong enough to be a Goddess." I nodded. "Then she will be worthy of her destined fate. You will break the contact, reset the destiny of these vampires, and send Claire back to her time. I hope you do realize that you have gotten off from any major punishment but you will never alter fate for your own pleasure. If you control fate in your favor once more you will be stripped of your powers and banished to earth. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand Father."

"Dismissed." I moved back to my dimension to find Claire with that vampire. My eyes darkened as I let out a roar of triumph, letting all dimensions know that I had gotten my way. The eclipse was moving, letting the rays of the sun cast shadows upon the earth as Claire lifted into the air. For filling the destiny I had created for her.


	10. Chapter 9

-1If it is Tuesday and you are reading this Jen and haven't finished your project for Creative Writing I will take Dwayne away from you. You promised not to read it until you were done. -sigh- I'm acting like a nagging parent.

Still a promise is a promise. I don't want you to get a bad grade in writing clas there will be much shame if you get a bad grade on your project about your favorite topic. Vampires are amazing! For all that aren't us. We both are obsessed with them. (we creep the class out too, they just don't understand) Anyway if it's Wednesday and a snow day -fingers crossed- I will see you in class Thursday to see what you have came up with. See if you can beat the sweetest of mine. See ya girlie I will post more tomorrow if we do have a snow day but right now I need to get some Count Chocula cereal to munch on.

_**Zenith the vampire ruler**_ Good Idea! I would have been looking for a god of death now that I think ahead to my story.

_**Jenny**_ Goddess of the Ocean is great I have found a way to make her a part of my story.

Your two are great!

and...

**_Abby _**I challenge you to give me a goddess or god as well.

**Keep the ideas coming.**

On with the story..

The Beauty That Tamed The Beast

David POV

She won over our dormant hearts. She danced with me at the concert. She tries to pull her foot out of my grasp. The pranks she pulled on us. Her mirror blue eyes.. I felt something touch my lips "Claire.." I never wanted to leave this dream.

"I love you David." _I need you Claire.. _I opened my eyes. "Claire?" There she was, my blue eyed angel. I wanted to embrace her. To prove that she wasn't part of the dream I was having. If it was a dream, I in no way wanted to go back to reality. She jerked back and guilt flooded her thoughts. She wasn't a dream. She laid her head on my chest, I inhaled the scent of roses that was coming from her. "I'm so sorry." It was barely a whisper.

I didn't care what happened while she was away the only thing that mattered was that she was safe and clinging to me. Tears brimmed her eyes. She was breaking down. Her remorseful thoughts made me sit up to give her a kiss. _I had been unable to touch her for days.. _She tugged back blocking her lips with her hand."Claire it wasn't your fault I don't blame you."

"Yes it was and he and I almost.." She covered her face, ashamed. "He put a spell on me to make me confirm some claim and to-" I nodded. He tired to seduce her and claim her as his own. He didn't want any other male to take her virginity so he made Darren want to wait and put the barrier up knowing that I wouldn't hold back.

"He didn't and now your all mine again." I grinned, letting my yearning of being together fill my imagination. I winced, my face was still healing.

"Your in no condition for that." Her thoughts were just as erotic as mine. I summed up all my thoughts. _I want you.. _

She swallowed a little nervous. "Once your better.."

"Your not tainted." I remembered her earlier guilt.

She sighed. "I wanted him." I saw where he had touched her and a protective growl erupted in my chest. The closer she got.. I couldn't hold back much longer. Her swift kiss made me argue. "I'm feeling better."

She chuckle softly "Not well enough for-"

She stopped and I felt energy roll off her in dangerous magnitude. She held her middle and leap from the bed. An inclination came over and it forced her to the entrance. I called hoping to break the trance over her. Paul was immobilized. I knew my enemy was coming, the sun. She levitated and her head went back looking toward the receding eclipse. Her very immodest look of a black skirt and a top that exposed her slender back and toned stomach. Made my mouth water. She lowered to the ground as I almost shoved her against the wall and took her. The sun was the only reason I hung back. Almost being almost burn to a crisp once was enough for me this century. Her eyes were black and her movement affected my ability to speak or move.

"Dam Claire!" Paul looked her up and down lingering on her body. Paul was pretty thick. I didn't know what she was able to do. She might set Paul on fire for real. Though I wouldn't be sorry for that since he was ogling my girl. "You know since David isn't-" I'll kill him myself.

"Finish that sentence Paul and I will-" She looked threatening with her body stance, and with a very appealing body. I almost fell off the bed with the oblivious leaning forward. I sat on the side of the bed making the blanket cover me lower half.

"I know. I know. Set me on fire or make me displeased for the rest of my existence."

"That's right." Claire hugged him with affection. His hands were on her uncovered back _Don't you dare Paul. _He grinned _Always spoiling the pleasurable things for me. _"Your really hot." Obviously directing this at Claire. I needed more blood to get better..

"Thanks Paul." She giggled as she let go.

Paul explained "No I mean yes.. you're a babe I meant that your skin is hot." Making her lay her own hand on her stomach, shrugging. "Maybe your just cold."

"No, it's defiantly you."

"Let me feel you." I just wanted to get my hands on her mostly and also the curiosity of Paul's little discovery made me want to give my outlook.

"I repeat your to wounded for that." Not for long…restraining the new thoughts. She almost floated over to be situated beside me. I stoked her shoulder first, feeling a tingle at the heat of her skin. I brushed her back with my full hand, loving her silken skin. "You are warmer."

"It's probable cause I know your naked under there." Hell, she was tormenting me.

"That's it I'm going to bed." I forget that Paul was in the room. He left to let us be alone. I growled in my throat. The hunger for her building into pure passion.

"Let me feed you." Her wrist was close to my lips. I wouldn't take her blood. I couldn't.. I had promised myself I would never hurt her. I felt her other hand rest on my leg "Please, I made you like this.. I know my blood can fully restore you." I would heal soon. I didn't need her blood. I voiced my decision even though she knew I wouldn't already. "I can't bite you.."

"You can because I want you to." She bent over and located the switch blade she acquired the second night with us.

"No Claire please I-" She did it so quick, the blade ran across her wrist in a three inch vertical line. She positioned her cut in front of me.

"Hurry before it heals." _I have to make this right _and knowing I was listening _you'll be all better for certain activities. _

"Okay, just tell me to stop and I will."

She rolled her eyes. _I'll be fine_. "Drink my love."

I brought her wrist to my lips I didn't shift my face I didn't want to scare her. Even though that was ridiculous with all that she had gone through. Her blood hit my tongue, it was the sweetest taste I have ever experienced. I took two big mouthful and took her arm away. I felt rejuvenated, I couldn't feel the sting anymore.

She held her wrist as I touched my face, it was back to normal. I had never feed on someone and let them live. I didn't shift in my vampire face at her blood like I would have on other occasions. She made me harmless. I had never been harmless before, not to anyone. I would kill those you dared to mess with me. I killed without mercy. I am a monster, yet I found true love.


	11. Chapter 10

Abby: Good Idea I will be using your God of Love and Music in my story. He will be using his nickname 'Eddie. He will be one of the many Gods on Claire's side. Like Jenny's God of the Ocean. But Zeith the Vampire Ruler's God of Death will be neutral.

I dedicate this chapter to these three amazing readers.

* * *

Forerunner

Claire POV

"Where are Dwayne and Marko?" I hadn't seen them yet.

"They are caught in the forest.." Even with knowing their safety he was still worried about them being away from the cave and in the promise of unforgiving daylight. With the most passionate kiss I could muster I bid David a good day's rest with the reassurance that I would find Paul and Marko and bring them home, he drifted down the tunnel. I shut my eyes.. the shadows were my domain. I found them in seconds and without effort I phrased to stand in front of them.

"Miss me?" Letting my lean body stand straight and with my feet in a wide stance. My arms were folded behind my back, my left hand on my right wrist.

"Claire, what are you wearing?"

"My outfit, it came with the new calling." I threw myself at both of them, dragging them close for a hug that would have made Paul proud. "I missed you even though it was been two hours."

"It been almost two days since you left Claire." Marko alleged, still imprisoned in my hug.

I let them go. "But I couldn't have been gone that long I was their for 30 minutes at most." Dimensions have different time rates I suddenly realized. David was hurting for almost two days before I.. I become guilt-ridden it was worse then I had thought.

"David will be okay." Dwayne gave me a small smile.

"What happened to you?" I took their hands. I would answer Marko's question at the cave.

"I am now the Goddess of the Shadows. We can talk more when you wake up." I got hugs from each of them.

"I'm glad your back." I kissed Marko's cheek, squeezing him I replied "Me too."

"Dwayne is it true that you and Jacey are true loves" I heard David think about this before he went to sleep.

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly holding him and then kissed his cheek.

"Love you guys." I phrased to the factory having to explain to Jacey and her group what had happened. Only Ace and Xavier where their in the corner spreading red lines on the floor. The red appeared too much like blood. They were preparing for another dark spell.

"Where's Jacey?" They turned. Xavier set down his paint brush and came to me answering.

"Eating they will be back soon."

"Why didn't you go?" I didn't know why I asked this. I didn't really care.

"Things to do." His piecing eyes traced down my figure, making me shiver. "With your new look you ascended." I nodded, unable to speak. "Guess you don't need our help anymore." I sensed that he wanted me to leave and not come back.

"I have to talk to Jacey." I wasn't going to leave just because some wannabe told me too. I gasped to myself, my tone was chilling. I had never thought anyone was.. below me. That was the goddess side thinking. "I'll wait for them to come back." He nodded this time, the authority in my nature now would not be questioned or augured. I watched them repaint the pentagon. Ace brushed the hair off his sweaty forward and gazed at me until Xavier barked hurry up and finish your half.

"Claire your back and wearing a really sinful costume."

I stood, defending myself "It's not a costume Jacey."

"I was kidding. So your all royal with the being a higher being now huh."

"Yeah bow, you have to bow to me.." I teased

"And feed you peeled grapes." Skylar put in, making everyone snicker in some degree.

"Instead of worshipping me. I was hoping that you would help me with a protection spell to place around the cave. The most powerful one is you please."

"He's still not giving you up?" Abigail said back to, inspecting the boys work.

"No."

"Sure, I might have a couple spells to satisfy the needs of a higher being." Mocking me. Good thing we were now friends or I wouldn't have put up with it.

"Anything would be helpful."

Jacey took out the thinnest book I have ever seen from under all her books, it must have been ten pages at most.

"This is some dark protection spells. I haven't used any of them but they should do the trick to safeguard the guys and inside the cave. She told me what we needed to get for the spell and I phased out and into the occult store. Callie who was holding a bag of herbs soared back into counter.

"Don't do that again. You could have been seen or gave me a heart attack or something." She unloaded her merchandise onto the all ready crowed table. "I know we are too late with stopping you from becoming a Goddess but we have found out how to save you from becoming the mate of the Dark God."

"How?"

"There are over fifty Gods and Goddess setting up a confrontation with him. His father warned him not to go threw with his plan but Keeran didn't listen. Keeran has gone underground, a lot of beings want him overthrown. They want his powers stripped and for him to live a short life as a mortal. His father is Rye, God of Rule and Order and has no choice but to severely punish Keeran for his disobeying."

"First, I need some things for a protection spell. Where's Addison?"

"Get what you need. She tells me for a walk." I picked up the three ingredients and was yanked into the back room by Callie, having already closed the shop. I took her hand as we phrased out and into the factory.

"Who is the stray." I felt anger at Xavier. Their was just this evil in him. I couldn't vision a more a cold hearted person.

"She's a friend." I tried to be polite but it didn't work. He grinned.

"Xavier and Ace why don't you get some food. We can handle this spell." When they left, a relief spread threw me. "He's not that bad He just plays the part, you have to get to know him that's all." I nodded. No way would I want to get to know a Satan Worshiper like him. Jacey felt the dislike and just let it go.

"Sky, I forgot you didn't eat.. just bring the food back here." Skylar left without a reply.

"What's her deal, ever since we met up with her earlier she's been quiet." Abby stated as she lit the candles. The magic scene was set. "All we have to do is be specific about what we want and he will give us something that will activate the protection barrier." I sighed, more barriers.. "At least it's not between you two again." Smirking "I should do the spell."

"Sure." I shrugged, not caring.

Skylar exploded threw the door. "They are. They are…" Torrents of tears fell down her face. "Deceivers, going behind our backs all this time." Abigail was supporting her weight. She had collapsed. We carried Skylar to the couch and found the truth within a web of lies.

* * *

Will Be Updating Soon 


	12. Chapter 11

_Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known bettter; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph." Haile Selassis_

_"What nearly everybody in my life.. had misunderstood about Satanism was that it's not about ritual sacrifices, digging up graves and worshipping the devil. The devil doesn't exist. Satanism is about worshipping yourself, because you're responsible for your own good and evil." Marilyn Mason_

Just Thought Those Are Appropriate For What You Are About To Read.

Reign of Terror

Xavier POV

Ace followed me into the alleyway where we had a summit with our master; whom I have served for over four years. I had been realeased from prison a year ago today and the reason I went to prison was because I forfill every duty to the best of my ability.. Even with the police pointing their weapons at me I continued to beat the rich boy. I made to kill that stupid prep but in the end I was taken down by five L.A.P.D.s Instead of being six feet under like I had wanted he had to spent almost two weeks recuperating in the hospital. I grinned remembering that he had missed playing in the championship soccer game because of me. I was convicted for attempted murder at age fourteen and for four years I served my punishment in one of the most unspeakable penitentiaries in all the United States. The Los Angeles Juvenile Corrections for Boys. I was the reason the boys started to call it 'the pits of hell'.

The President, Keith J. Richards was too naive to see that it wasn't him that ran the all boys prison. It was me. I was ring leader and ran the place to the T. Like Keeran, I made people beg for mercy. I fondly commit to memory the many thrashings that I dished out to disobedient inmates. The guards didn't know that they feared me greater to anything they could do, legally or not. Ace was one such inmate. He got out the same time that I did. He was only in our circle for a year but he was dependable and dedicated to the cause.

I was decisive that I needed the worst of the worst after he told me want he had sought to possess. From a place where they unwisely placed the nastiest and the most shocking easily manipulated juvenile criminals, in one convenient location. I wasn't only serving my punishment… I was recruiting the day I entered the top-security prison. In the fours years I had reigned in over 70 loyal disciplines, his very own sick minded army.

One day after a whole day at school, which I had to go at least once in a while because the parents were getting suspicions about where I was going. I was leaning against the wall on the back side of the school, smoking, when I decided how to accomplish my task. When Noah, the prep of my high school walked by me with his black duffel bag hanging off his shoulder, he was alone, for once. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but really he said something ignorant to me and had no one to back him up. The next second he was on the ground and begging for his life. Good thing for him his buddies came and called the police.

Cloak-and-Dagger

I set up sleeper cells in surrounding areas with three in Santa Carla to check up on the vampires and to set up Claire. "She's coming today. I need you three to make sure your guy makes a mistake with messing with her. I don't want her violated, just enough to have David step in and be the hero. Got it?"

Miles nodded, his sad attempts at dyeing his trademark punk mo hawk red, made me snicker at the sight of him coming to meet me. The day Miles got out of prison he was on his way to Santa Carla, on duty, watching David's movements. He was seventeen and with a long list of wrongs including assault and illegal sales of drugs. I recruited him first since he was my roommate and let him walk Santa Carla with two other loyalist.

They used to call him blue because of his hair but changed it to Dean the Destroyer because everything he touched broke. He told me once with a smile that he respected disaster. He had shot and crippled his step father when he was only thirteen years old. The fools let him out early on his 18th birthday and put him on probation to be in the custody of his mother. He didn't even get to say hi to her. The moment he was free he came to serve his new found God.

Robert was the youngest, at the age of eleven to be ever to be sent to L.A.J.C . He was the silent type but when he did speak you better had listened or could be dead. I looked at his rap sheet and found that he had killed a guy that messed with him. With few words Robert told me "I warned him to back off or he was dead. He choose the later." He stabbed the older boy in the stomach, five times. The police hauled him from home hours later after a video camera caught the act.

That week he would turn eighteen and be transferred to an adult penitentiary because he still had ten years to serve. I sent him a cryptic letter for which only disciplines would figure out.

_Rob,_

_You are missed by your family. You father wants you to come home but we know that you have so many years to go. We wish that you would behave in a way that would get you out sooner. We are now living near an amusement park which you would love to see. California has the best waves this time of year. We are giving you money that should last to the day you are transferred._

_Your Sister,_

_Wednesday_

That Wednesday morning, he escaped and left one guard dead thanks to the knife that he was given by another loyal insider. The "murderer teen renegade" made the national news but I had manipulated ways to get him to Santa Carla without notice. He got the tattoo the first night on his head, the symbol of terror, giving the world an unspoken warning or so he told me.

The bait, Daniel, was right were I had wanted him, thinking he was the leader of my master's followers. He would be killed by the vampires and that was accepted, but I knew they try to kill these three. I had a plan to make sure they killed them and let them live to await further instructions.

The next night they were still alive but they couldn't stay around since the vampires had thought they had killed them earlier. I sent them to San Diego where another sleeper cell was located. My spell had worked after they reminded Claire that she could be evil. They spilled the potions on three random dazed punks in a empty lot and walked away without a fight. The punks failed to notice that they weren't them anymore and didn't even know what hit them when the three vampires that David led killed them.

I had meet Jacey and could have turned her to be a discipline but decided against it since I needed someone on the outside of the circle. She would be the one I swayed toward Claire since I wouldn't come off as the gentle protector type. I gave her the Black Night crystal on her birthday a week after Ace and I had meant her. I told her it was rare and she quickly took Ace and me into her arms. I had used her for her knowledge, and her abilities. Abby came to us two months later and still I kept her out of the circle.

I had her order the magic book The Shadows of Fate out of the local occult shop even though I knew we would never own it. It was for Claire when she came for it. I hoped that the non witch wouldn't suspect anything but both being clueless Abby and the girl Callie made the deal, I gave her half the money for deposit, to make sure that the book wouldn't be sold. A month later, the book was sitting in the back room waiting. I sent Abby back in to say we couldn't get it the hour before Claire would be entering the store needing the book. I let her keep the money with glee as I watched Claire leave the store the second time holding the thick volume.

All that was needed was for Claire to meet Jacey. Bloodroot, somehow misplaced, made Jacey go into the occult store to get more for the spell we would be doing that night. It wasn't until Claire placed the bloodroot into Jacey's hand did I know that the plan was going smoothly and without the chaos of so many things that could go wrong. Jacey brought up the Black Night but left with Claire instead of just getting it for her and being done with it. While Ace distracted Abby I went to my master and he wasn't pleased at all. Something about David touching his Queen that made him unable to calm down. His perceptiveness was magnificent as he found that she would be coming to him within days. He would reward me with my wish after Claire was his Goddess and Queen.

When the females of our group went to party with the vampires. Ace and I were preparing for the eclipse and Claire's ascension which would be coming to past soon. Chaos came and I rejoiced without the sun, the master was having his way. I was sleeping when he called to me _Do the spell now I cannot.. _The weight of failure crossed my mind once but I did as I was told calling to the eclipse, deep within the forest, away from distractions. The sun shined on my face as I returned to the factory and laid down, acting amazed when Abby woke me.

_Claire was now a Goddess all that is needed now is her to be his Queen._ The summit started as he came to materialize in front of us. Our heads went down in respect. "You have done well but there is a problem Claire has yet to be by my side. The vampires need to be eradicated and if your females in your group do not side with me kill them. I don't need more bodies against me.."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter I really wanted to show how evil and depraved Xavier is. Showing who is the real culprit behind everything that has happened to Claire. Keeran was just over seeing what Xavier had put together to get her to him. As you should have guessed Xavier is Keeran's right hand man and most loyal follower. 

Have Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Make sure you ask by pressing that review button.

The next chapter is going to get interesting...


	13. Chapter 12

-1I have been so busy, but still I make the time to write more for you. So please find the time to review for me.

The first five reviewers get a power of there choice…

And.. 24 hours with one of the Lost Boys of your choice.

If that doesn't get you to I don't know what will.

On with the story.

* * *

Treacherous Conduct

Jacey POV

I inhaled finally after Sky had finished. They couldn't be working for him.. It must be some sort of plan that the made and left me out and went behind all our backs. I wasn't convincing myself. Something shattered behind me, raining glass shards that once was a window. "Jacey calm down we have to just ask them about it maybe there is a good explanation to why they were-"

"GOING BEHIND OUR BACKS AND LYING TO US! NO THEY BETRAYED US ABBY GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. THEY USED US." My breaths came out uneven as another window exploded. My power out of whack because of my anger. I couldn't calm down; part of my family betrayed me just like my father had to my mother, to me. Another window fractured, the spider veins spread until it shattered from the force of my power.

"Jacey stop!" My eyes were black when I looked into Claire's clear blue ones. "They are coming back."

My hands shook and when they walked in, I charged forward, letting no one get on my way from hurting them with my bare hands. "You bastards. How could you?" His cold eyes almost joyful from my infuriated aura and pitch black eyes.

"So you found out.. It took you long enough." He said this as if they could just walk away with what I found out about them. No windows were left whole when I lunged to take him down. He started to laugh as I got in one good punch when he threw me backwards. We stood facing each other. Everyone else disappeared.

"Come on Jacey. Join our circle.."

"Fuck you." I was going to kill him.

"I'm a little mad that I didn't." I shoved him against the door with my power as I grabbed a piece of glass of the floor.

"You made a big mistake Xavier." I positioned the glass midair as it accelerate toward Xavier still against the door. It reflected last minute reverting before I could move. Implanting in my shoulder. I went down; placing the piece of glass between my hands. I lost hold of my power making Xavier strolled over to stand in full height over me.

"You'll survive, now you can get a tattoo under your scar saying Fuck You, in memory of me, like Black Magic is for you father. Shame that he didn't kill you instead of your mom."

I laughed knowing it would piss him off and told him this. "You were always mad that you never had your own power, only what I let you borrow. Your just Keeran's bitch doing his dirty work, hoping to score more hits of magic.." I grimaced. "Your not worth remembering but when this shield comes down your going to find that your always going to remember me. Even if you fake it.." The pain was shooting up to my chest as my heart beat skipped threw my blood soaked shirt. "You will never be happy no matter what you think you have or might have.. Trust me on that."

"What do you think you know..." He spat.

"I know a lot of things that you will never understand.. love.. friendship.. trust.. true power.. capability of doing this." I used what was left of my strength to make him crash through the door. He got up from the ground as everyone blocked by the spell came back into view. Ace was backed into the corner by Abby who had just had a fighting match with him. He had a bloody nose and held his stomach from her vicious attack. At least she caused some damage.. I thought. Trying not to move. Claire and Sky were unwilling onlookers but when the spell broke Claire ran forward to grab Abby. Skylar raced to me "Your hurt." She took of her t-shirt leaving her only in her bra. She pressed her shirt against my wound.

"Sweet. At least you have somebody to love.." He jeered. Abby turned her attention on Xavier and slipped out of Claire's hold and made forward full speed. She wanted to do damage like she had to Ace.

"Stop Abby!" She brought him down with some fighting technique she had learned years before.

"I will never betray my family." She emphasized, while straddled his chest letting her face lean over him. "You thought that I would join your little quest? You do not know who I am Xavier. Its been over seven months and you know nothing about me."

"I know that you've gained weight." He rolled, causing her to fall off. She sprung to her feet as he did the same. Everything went south for there. "We have a lot in common Abby. You were the outsider in school like I was. Your parents are respected and normal but no matter how you tired you could never live up to their exceptions and when you got caught doing black magic. They threw you out onto the streets."

"Good job Sherlock have a magnifying glass for that tiny bit of information that I lived on the streets in Seattle for a month until I hitched a ride to Santa Carla. Please that's not knowing me. Knowing me would be my secrets or dreams like how I dreamed that when I grew up I would marry a handsome prince and live in a beautiful castle. Guess what Xavier I know you and there's _**nothing **_beautiful in your dreams, or future."

When they met for another round something went wrong. Abby fell back with a piece of glass sticking out of her chest. Xavier shook his head "What a waste." He disappeared along with Ace. Abby grasped as air came without relief. I reached her side, my pain was no more, as more of my family threatened to cease to exist. She was dying the smell of her flowing blood spilt to the floor. I held her head on my lap. My forehead on hers. "I love you Abby." Tears fell something I hadn't down in along time. Tears were weakness and as her breaths caught in her throat. I had never felt weaker as I watched her slowly fade away.

* * *

Remember a whole 24 hours.. 

Review...


	14. Chapter 13

_Jenny and I have the best Idea. But your going to have to wait until we post it. It's going to be a Lost Boys Fanfit that we are going to work on together!! _

_We're Amazing -is very excited-_

_Thanks to all my reviewers_

Allegiance 

Dark God POV

"I am most unsatisfied with your accomplishments with my assignment to you. Not only did you handle it poorly. You lost two potentials for me with your precipitate fighting. Your words are persuasive Xavier they would have come around. Yet, I did say that if they didn't want to join you kill them, but you have failed to take the life of either of them."

"I didn't have a chance, they found out our allegiance to you. Jacey attacked me I didn't have a chance to allure her to coming to your side."

"Yes, I know, I saved your from death Xavier, the glass was pointed at your heart. Perhaps you can tell me why you failed to conceal your endeavors from them?" He was silent. "I shall enlighten you. Skylar saw you with her power of invisibility. You failed to mention she was magical."

"My lord, I didn't know that she had such a power."

"Of course you didn't, because you did not become aware of it until it divulged your secret. I told you to cover your bases with each and every one of those females. Now I have no one inside their faction. I hoped to keep you there to sway the females to my side. You have failed me Xavier."

"My lord, I couldn't have been prepared for their gaining knowledge of my efforts and dealings." He was groveling now. "I couldn't have foreseen Skylar stumbling upon our meeting."

"You place the blame upon me Xavier!" My fury made them cower. "I foresee dark fate which is how I found out that two of the females with glass within them, but yet they still breath. I see them now.. you have angered my Queen, she will be looking for you Xavier.. I have the idea to let her do what she will to you, but you have served me well and I find that you have held up much of our deal. Claire is now the Goddess of the Shadows but what impairs you is that you are found out and can no longer do your duty in secret."

"I beg your forgiveness. I will find a way to fix my mistakes."

"How can you fix what is irreparable? I give your desire to meet Satan as asked but instead of visiting, you will be staying. I hope you find that mistakes there, mean pain of a 1000 demises."

"Please I can-" I waved my hand and he was gone. I didn't need a failure in my mist. I foresaw his future if he would have tried to fix it but he was unsuccessful yet again. I turned to Ace who was silent the whole time. He was in Xavier's shadows since he started serving me. I decided to give him a mission to see if he would excel in glory or if Satan would get a new slave.

"Ace, are your prepared to perform a duty in name of your loyalty to me?"

"Yes master."

"I need you to risk death for me…" He nodded. I elucidated to him what I wanted him to accomplish. He was unafraid of the risks of performing such a high risk spell. In fact, Ace was pleased to finally get his opportunity of being in my majestic favor.

Seeing Red

Claire POV

She was going to be dead because of me. I disappeared without telling them not that they noticed, they were tending Abby. Jacey was crying and said that she loved her. It made me act in love and friendship to the group that have helped me so much. They weren't evil anymore. I stood under David letting my feet leave the ground. "David.." I could only whisper as the fear of being louder threatened to break me down into tears. I pressed my lips to his ear "David my love please wake up I need you." I felt him respond, his eyes snapped open, he landed on the ground as the others awakened.

"What's going on Claire?" The stood in front of me barefoot. There was no time.

"Take hands we have to go now." We reappeared in the factory as Paul hand broke from mine and ran to Abby's side. A towel was soaked with her blood already and she cried out in pain. Letting moans escape her mouth as Paul kissed her forehead. He was devastated. I wasn't sure of their relationship but when I saw him linger over her wound and then to her brown eyes. I knew that he would never be the same if she died.

Broken Promise

Paul POV

I heard David calmly think _Change her.._ It became crucial that I changed her right. I cut a smooth line down my wrist with one of the numerous pieces of glass that littered the floor._ I have to talk to Max.._ David was fretful. _Fuck Max! I don't care what he does to me.._ I couldn't lose this girl. _Your right._ He kneeled across from me and cut his own wrist._ She needs more then just what you can give her. _I nodded. I lifted Abby's limp, but breathing body against my chest. She mumbled my name. _I loved her_.. I brought my wrist to her month letting her take and take with greed. David took her, breaking off our link. She moaned but took David's wrist to her lips.

I knew that she needed more of our blood since she was near death. _Don't fight the change.._ Abby breathed unevenly for what felt like the longest time until her heart stopped. God Abby shouldn't, couldn't be dead after all that. Her eyes opened turning yellow when she pounced on top on me. "I knew you couldn't let me die without seconds." She was in full control as she kissed me, I tasted my own blood. Even though I was weak, I couldn't push her way and let her trail kisses over my jaw. Before I could steal the control, she swept away.

The Unthinkable is Thought

Jacey POV

I moved away letting David and Paul work on changing Abby into a vampire. I shrugged off Callie who was trying to help me with the current injury I had. No one could fix years of grief of a murdered mother and a killer, abusive, self righteous bastard of a father. Callie backed off. Leaving me alone and motionless in the middle of the factory falling deep into an abyss of memories of my father striking me, yelling sermons of purity and ridding evil.

"Jacey come back to me. I'm okay.. I love you too." Abby.. I slid my eyes to Abby's face. I embraced her. Yet painful thoughts came forward. Would she be the same as a vampire? Would she go away to her live her new life with her own kind? I decided that it didn't matter. She was vibrant with energy and power. Whatever she did would be bearable as long as she was happy. Skylar was leaving soon and then I would be all alone.

"I thought you were dead I just couldn't watch someone die.. I'm sorry Abby I should have protected you.."

"Jacey, please listen I found my path and now you need to find a hospital." Indicating my shoulder. I had suppressed the throbbing in my shoulder but it came back. "Before I bite you.." She was teasing me like she always did. I slouched against her

"No I can't go to the hospital. They will send me back.."

"My mother can help her.." We both turned settling on Callie. "She's a healer.."

Claire marched forward "I'll take her Abby.." Abby was hesitant but let Claire have her place. "Skylar will come with us." I felt Skylar give me extra support which I accepted. "Everyone else back to the cave." I peered at Abby at Paul's side and I searched for my love and found him standing back, not breathing unable to get close like Marko because of all the blood. I found my thoughts cleared of all the hurt and replaced by the pleasure that I had felt with him. _I love you Dwayne.. _

_You are my sun…Jacey.. _I smiled at him letting out last amounts of energy before Abby abd the guys were sent back to the cave to wait out the sun. Callie grasped Claire's shoulder and we disappeared and reappeared into an antique looking kitchen.


	15. Chapter 14

Thank You Abby I hope you like what I did -smiles sweetly-

Thanks Jenny! I have a page for our story done if you see this before you read my part. I changed soemthing so we can discuss that, since it is more logical. Later girl see you in Santa Carla -winks-

* * *

With Bloody Hands, I Say Good-Bye

Abby POV

A panicked feeling came over me. What if Jacey and Skylar didn't want me anymore? I couldn't exist without my best friends by my side. Who would I pick on and keep me in line? Have those strange girl talks lasting into the early morning? Paul wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready to go?" I nodded with one last look at Jacey _Be in safe hands.. my sister. _Before I could change my mind to go with Jacey; I materialized to the cave.

"We still have two hours before the sun goes down." David reached for my hand "You fit in with our family Abby." I smiled weakly. Paul brought me closer to him as we went down the tunnel.

"No coffins." I said this with relief since I hated small spaces.

"We've heard that one before." Paul chuckled as he lifted my chin to find a thick beam that crossed the space. Marko levitated up and flipped upside down and took the beam with his feet and grinned at me. I stared in awe as he crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and went still. Capturing my face in his hands Paul pressed his lips to my forehead then to my mouth. I melted into him and clung to him once we started drifting upward. His hands completely wrapped around my back securing me when we flipped over. We were hanging upside down but instead of the blood flooding to my head to worry about; my stomach felt a twinge of pain. I ignored it and rested my head on Paul's chest. He held me closer and kissed the top of my head. He knew what was happening, the hunger pain of a newborn vampire. I drifted to sleep.

I was the last to wake up. My head ached, but the tenderness of Paul's voice made my forget about the pain and cuddled up to him.

"You must have a stomachache." David stated.

"MMM.." Not really listening as I brushed my lips over Paul's.

"Lets go.." Paul towed me behind him down the sloop and onto the cliff. I heard a rush of voices, animal noises, and the rush of the ocean. It was a little too much but I didn't show my frailty. On the streets you have to be strong, if you weren't you were dead. I had learned quickly what happened to the helpless on the streets. The temptation to trick out, to be protected by a sweet talking pimp was a desire after the third night homeless, after my parents threw me out of my house. When I saw the discarded and beaten females working the streets I swore it would never to happen to me even as cold and hungry nights continued. I stayed tough by praying to the God of Salvation. My prayer was answered when I stumbled upon a ride out of Washington to a place called Santa Carla.

"Abby? Abby?" I opened my eyes hearing them each call my name. "Oh." I released my grip on Paul. "What were you thinking about?" Paul said, finally being able to get off his bike.

"My life on the streets." They all looked at me in understanding.

"Come on, we have a place to hunt."

I crouched low to the ground letting the smell of smoke get closer and closer. The guys trailed behind me. Predatorily instinct came over me when I heard six drunken laughs ahead of me. I found my target one of the two females in the group. _Circle to the right Abby. _David planned the attack which tested my patience. My faced shifted, ready for the hit. I felt Paul's hand brush down my back. I looked at his vampire face. Beautiful. He grinned wickedly, fangs lowering as his yellow cat like eyes found my own. I kissed him and rushed right when David gave the order.

The petite brunette fell under my swift strike. She cried out when she hit the ground where I pinned her from trying to get up. I covered her mouth, the ear splitting screaming stopped but when I pulled her up she struggled hard against my hold on her. I immediately bent her neck exposing her protruding vein which was pumping with adrenaline. I bit into her, letting blood flow down my chin and onto my already ruined shirt.

I dropped her, discarding a person that never would tell the people she ran from I'm sorry, why she did it, or to tell the police what they did to her. Whatever the reason, she had landed on the streets. I looked at my bloody hands, her blood surged through me giving me life. I looked at her body on the ground. She was dead and I had killed her Yet, I felt nothing.

I turned and found the guys howling in glee as I found my lips pull up in a sinful grin. I silently said goodbye to my humanity.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been awhile for me anyway. I use to post a new chapter everyday but life has taken over and I have so much to do. But enough about me.

On with the story

Make sure you review!

* * *

-1Blood Kin

David POV

I knew after she had fed that she belonged to our family. She sauntered over to Paul who picked her up and their combined thoughts were maddening, making me look forward to touching Claire.

"Go back to the cave you two." Marko was the only one without a companion and it was getting to him. No one likes to be alone especially if you will live forever. I nodded to them when they finally broke apart, signaling them to leave.

"I need to speak to you." Max turned away from arranging some shelves.

"I'm glad you ultimately decided to talk to me David. Where have you been these last few days?" His brown eyes were going right threw me.

"Claire is a witch and she turned into a Goddess yesterday."

"So she is out of your life now.. I knew this might happen." Not phased by what I had just revealed to him.

"She's with me." With certainty. "I love her."

"I see and what else do you have to confess?" Not guilty in the slightest about going against his promise I replied "I turned a girl that was dying earlier."

"After I told you that you cannot turn someone without my consent to do so, David."

"There wasn't time to ask and I knew she wouldn't be like Star. Paul and her are together."

"I will be meeting her tomorrow night no excuses and if I don't like what I-"

"You can't kill her, she's part of our family now." There was to much authority in my voice and his eyes darkened.

"I decide whose in the family David, don't you forget that. Tomorrow I meet her. Now leave my store." I clenched my jaw and merely nodded. I left his store fuming. Abby wasn't a mistake she was nothing like Star. She accepted what she was and Paul loved her. She wasn't going to be destroyed, I wouldn't let that happen.

Dwayne and Marko were waiting for me having heard my conversation with Max and with myself. "She's not going to be killed. Max will see that she's one of us." I nodded hopeful but I still made plans to get Abby out of Santa Carla if needed. Paul would go with her of course. I didn't like my scenario. Paul and I have been together for fifty years it would be sad to see him leave.

"We'll hang around here, wait for the girls to find us." With the distance Claire's thoughts were gone but even when she had changed. I realized that we were all still in danger.

Life's Not a Fairy-Tale

Claire POV

Jacey was in good hands, Callie's mother had healed her wound within minutes. Then the questions started. I told Callie's mom, Tamara, everything without holding anything back. It was nice to entirely unload to someone who was a mother and a witch. Callie, Jacey, and Sky were cleaning up from Xavier's attack upstairs. I sat down on a white sofa with Tamara's arms holding onto me with every scandalize detail. I told her I was in love with a vampire and that the fairy tales were way off. Love was testing and painful. No one just sweeps you off your feet with such little difficulty. A simple kiss and a certain glass slipper wouldn't fix my crisis and I wouldn't be living happily ever after unless Kerran ended his design and let me be happy. Everyone around me was in jeopardy of being hurt or killed. I finished and it was like she healed my soul. Everything was explained and I realized when I was done that I needed to face him. I told Tamara that I had to try to solve it without anymore sorrow.

Restless

Dark God POV

I paced back and forth in my hall chamber unable to go within my master bedroom because of the memories that still lingered. The smell of blood filled my nose and I turned to find Claire covered in another's blood. She wasn't pleased.

"You foul bastard!" Her eyes where dark blue.

"I anticipated that you would come back to me." I shifted my stance letting me take her all in. She hadn't changed her clothing which made me daze out some thinking about all her laying on my bed, her hair fanned out onto the pillows.

"Stay away from my friends, family, and me. If you even dare to send one of your slaves to come after us, you will find that I can be more vice then you could ever imagine." I grinned, finding her irresistible at the moment. "Come now I deserve a chance to show you more love than any ordinary vampire can do for you."

"You are wrong Keeran you have nothing compared to David. I will _**never **_be yours, so leave my loved ones alone and keep away from me." I have to admit it hurt what she said. She disappeared with black eyes. I paused at my bedroom door. Knowing she will change her mind very soon.

* * *

Review Review Review 

Will Update Soon


	17. Chapter 16

-1Sorry It Has Been Forever. This is the first part of this chapter I will have more soon. Thanks to my reviewers. 

Be sure to check out Chance of a Life Time by Jenny and Me. It's rated T. It is going to has a lot of Humor and Adventure. Thanks. 

* * *

Lethal

**Four days later.. **

_Ace POV _

I had found what I searched for and with the boost I will earn favor from my master. A small child cringed away from me in attempt to go by me. I walked by the boy dead set on one location, one particular house. The fence was holding back a viscous mutt when I came up to rest my hand upon the gateway. I snatched it away when the dog tried to bite me in warning. I smile came to my lips as I jumped over and took the dogs neck and snapped it, not giving the hound time to attack. Taking in the body of the white hell hound. "Might as well got a cat.." I deliberated. I hid the corpse in the bushes to avoid suspicion. 

I entered the house by opening the front door, it wasn't locked since he thought the dog would be able to protect him. The vampire was asleep in a darkened room. He looked in his 40's and he didn't open his eyes until my knife penetrated his heart. He roared out in pain and had no time to move before I struck out with another knife to slit his throat. I held him down letting the blood flow until it was all drained from his body. Bye Max. I sneered, wiping my hands on his bathrobe on the back of his door. 

Now it was time for the big weapons.. for the larger game. I sheathed my knives, one on my hip and the other on my ankle. I pulled out the amber colored mist and a smiled played my lips as I let the amber travel up and into my nostrils. This was going to be entertaining. I swept past the gate and down the road. Spying the boy in his yard playing Frisbee with his dog. I nodded my head up looking at the youngster. He grabbed his dog and ran toward the house with a scared look back which I further enjoyed by making a black snake appear midair and hiss. He tore his head away and ran to the door and fumbled with the door before he got inside. The dog followed it's tail between it's legs. 

The magic flowed invitingly threw me as I disappeared uncaring if anyone saw me. I examined the entrance and made my way to the top. Letting the power of slaughter take over and my primeval instinct to destroy permeate my veins. 

* * *

Will Update Soon With More Of This Chapter.

Review if you want more..


	18. Chapter 17

Don't hurt me at least it's somthing right! Anyways I will have more for you. Alot more I promise. I have been busy with school. I can't wait to graduate all I'm doing now is going threw the motions. Soo enough about me and on with the story.

Make sure you review or I will -thinks- well.. use your imagination. -knows what you are thinking- I will do that to you if you don't review.

Make sure you check out Chance of a Life Time. It's a story that my friend Jenny and I are writing together.

* * *

Last Time on Lethal (Part One)

The magic flowed invitingly threw me as I disappeared uncaring if anyone saw me. I examined the entrance and made my way to the top. Letting the power of slaughter take over and my primeval instinct to destroy permeate my veins.

Lethal Part Two

Ace POV

A voice sang over the winds of the ocean when I discreetly lingered at the entryway, observing the area that I would overwhelm with violence. My eyes slid to Claire's shimmering body where she was singing to the vampires and my former cult members. Jacey was leaning into the dark haired vampire while Abby was nuzzling one of the blondes. The vampire David was in front of Claire, his eyes taking her in. I snorted, he would be the first to die. I pin pointed each of their locations and made a plan that would work even if something did turn out wrong in my favor.

The strike, I simply strolled out into the open and watched mouths drop and eyes turn black and yellow. Almost startled that Abby's eyes were yellow.

"Well well well.. Abby I guess someone did die after all." I smirked at the vampire behind her. Abby held him back and a smirk of her own came to her lips.

"Not as dead as you will be in a few minutes." Two of her teeth extend beyond normal. Her fangs. I almost fell to the ground laughing. I suppressed it and retorted.

"What were they thinking when they turned a wannabe like you. What would your parents think of their _**sweet **_Abigail now if they knew…" I faked a scandalous expression. I didn't have time to point out more before they all attacked at once. Exactly what I had planned.

* * *

Make Sure You Review.


	19. Chapter 18

Thank You for being Patient I have been busy (I say this every times but I have been) I did my job shadow today. I went to kindergarten.. Haha the teacher I job shadowed was MY kindergarten teacher which made us both feel old -giggles- I love young children! There just so affectionate and sweet. Okay now that I've bored you with what I did today I will let you get back to the story.

* * *

__

Last time on Lethal

"_What were they thinking when they turned a wannabe like you. What would your parents think of their **sweet **Abigail now if they knew…" I faked a scandalous expression. I didn't have time to point out more before they all attacked at once. Exactly what I had planned. _

Now on with the Story..

Lethal - Part Three

__

Ace POV

The dark magic's spread to my fingers as I found an opening. David went flying back hitting the cave hard enough to make part of the wall crumble to the floor with him. I sent the next wave at Abby and the dark haired one, letting them land in a heap across the room. The blondes vampires, setting them tumbling outside and plummeting over sharp rocks along the way. Jacey lobed different spells at me but I brushed them away and when she threw a particular nasty one; I let it rebound and hit her. She collapsed and twitched at the paralyzing spell that was meant for me.

Claire was a little more of a challenge since I was ordered not to harm her. I lashed out with a spell that she easily knocked away. Her black eyes sent me drop to the ground. I rose quickly as the enemy surrounded me. Claire was near the bed the furthest away which worked in my favor as I sent a massive shock wave that hit them all, causing them to fall down in pure agony. Their screams were a melody to my ears. Abby was clutching her chest as if a stake was being shoved threw her undead heart. The males were fighting off imaginary torture that imprisoned them to the ground.

Claire had only taken a few steps back and when she raised her head, her black sinister eyes started into mine. This was getting good. I prepared myself for her next assault but I heard Jacey muttering something through the suffering of her paralysis. Words flowed from her lips so fast I couldn't make them out. A figure rose from the ground the mist called out to her in a language that was older then time. Jacey nodded with more of the unknown language. It wasn't Latin. The figured turned as I let the power shield me for what ever was coming. I wasn't prepared as the figure released a jet of fading light at me hitting me square in the chest. I gasped as my breath was pushed from my chest. I couldn't breath then I felt nothing.

Ace's dead body fell to the ground. Everyone took an intake of breath completely stunned at the magnitude of Jacey aberrant spell that was long forgotten, even by Satan worshippers. Jacey stood now her eyes staying black as a grin came to her face. "I knew I learned that spell for a reason."

"Who.. Who did you call upon Jacey. That was dangerous it could have-" Abby was silenced with Jacey's hand.

"Akai Mamushi, or the God of Death. I asked him for a favor. Besides there was no way to stop him the moral way. Even Claire couldn't stop him." The Death Curse had not be called upon in two thousand years and the power one needed to even live threw the spell was chilling. Jacey's eyes would stay black for the next 24 hours.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter Lethal.

Make sure you review and tell me what you think of the battle scene and the story in general. I love getting readers input and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns you know what to do.


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

-1Like I promised a finished chapter. I will have more up hopefully a lot more since I want to finish this story. 

Jenny Calm down! your part is coming "Jeeze" haha 

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Very Important Infomation I redid the last chapter so go back and read it. I'm sorry if anyone did read it. Since I completly changed it at the end. Still Love Me?**

* * *

With Life Comes Love

**The Next Night..**

_Claire POV _

Ace was a constant reminder that I could be incapable of defending my friends. I was a Goddess, a higher being and I failed; the only thing that saved us was Jacey. Whose eyes finally went back to normal. Her crime of bringing forth a God that was detestable to every respectable witch and was dismayed by all Satan's worshippers. Even the devil himself shunned Akai Mamushi from his many dimensions that he controlled. Instant death came to those near him when asked, told, or needed. He was like a hurricane and in old text, the pictures of the dead littered castle grounds after someone wanted revenue upon one person. But the God of Death would not be contained to only one death he would slaughter people for hundreds on miles.

Jacey didn't know that or so I thought. We had just eaten and decided to sit by the ocean. When I confronted her, the guys and Abby had left to hunt. Her knowledge of the consequences that could and should have happened when Akai Mamushi appeared at the cave was what I had read and seen in many volumes. She risked the lives of everybody surrounding us. Santa Carla, Lily Bay, and other neighboring towns should have been lifeless, bodies should have filled the streets but instead the god killed only one and left. I didn't understand and Jacey wouldn't talk about it. She had a deep dark secret that Dwayne couldn't even pry from her.

I heard a boom box coming from a picnic table, a guy was sitting on the top his feet stretched out in front of him with his arms leaning on his knees. He was watching the crowd. A big smile came to his lips when two teenagers came to stand in front of him. The boy had the girl by the hand. She was flustered, she tried unsuccessfully to pull her hand away and then asked "What are you doing Wyatt? You said that you wanted to go on rides with me but all you have done is avoid me all night!"

He spun her toward him, letting his hands cup her face. She gasped, a shiver must have gone down her body. "Tara, I wanted to tell you for so long but I.. You're my best friend and I worried that if you didn't feel the same that it would strain what we do have." He was rushing his words and took no breaths. Like he had waited years to proclaim his confession. "I am in love with you Tara."

Her eyes widen. I was afraid for him, he was so sincere, his love was genuine. Until they pulled each forward for a long kiss. The guy on the picnic table looked pleased. Like he knew that was going to happen. Weird.. I turned to find Jacey staring at him suspiciously. He hopped down from the picnic table and his leather pants and mesh shirt clung to him in a very faltering way. I couldn't look away.

"I was hoping to meet you Claire." His smooth voice was like no other rocker punk I have heard before.

"How do you know-"

"Who you are? Sorry I should have clarified I'm Eddie, God of Music and Love. I wanted to come here and spread the love. Plus I wanted to meet the renown Goddess of the Shadows that should have been the Goddess of Forces of Nature, very dramatic."

I shook my head. "You mean to say that I am renown throughout the world?"

"No." I was a little put out. "You renown throughout every dimension even the lizards off the cavernous dimensions can't stop hissing about you. Your big news."

"So your here to what? Get an autograph or maybe watch the hell that is now my life?" angry filled each word.

"No No Claire. I am hear to help you. But if you would, an autograph would be sweet. Could show all my friends, the lizards would want one too but I wouldn't dare go down their since they don't call it callousness cavernous for kicks." (A/N callousness means showing no concern if other people are hurt)

"Uh huh." Who was this guy and how was he supposed to help me defeat the God of Dark Fate. By making him dance to death?

"What did you just do?" Jacey demanded with curiosity.

"What did I do?" He looked amused. "I made two people fall in love. Sometimes music just makes you want to confess what you've been concealing." Jacey nodded.

"You can just make two random people fall in love?"

"No." He sounded almost appalled. "Each needs the feeling of true love for the other. Since love never does run smoothly."

"So your like Cupid?" At this Eddie went seriously annoyed.

"Cupid is a fictional character. Do I look like I wear a diaper and shot arrows?" I laughed, I was just then picturing him in Cupids attire, replacing the leather and mesh.

I couldn't keep a straight face when I replied "No the diaper would get in the way of the rocker theme you have going on." He grinned ear to ear.

"I have to go. I see a pair that have been concealing their love for years.." He took me hand and kissed my knuckles and whispered quietly "on your side" before taking his boom box and heading off to the two adults that were sharing a cotton candy.

In all the confusion Jacey asked "Want is he doing?"

I watched the now hugging couple for awhile before answering. "He's here to join the war.."

"War?" Jacey eyes narrowed.

I gazed up to the sky and reflected to what I knew was true "The war that has just started. My allies are coming to help me win."

"I hope that he is up for it." Jacey took my arm. I smiled, leaning into her. The hostilities had already found its second victim and even though Ace was against me.. I felt sad for him. Abby was the first casualty but I couldn't say that she was sorry about being dead. She was nicer to me as a vampire then she ever was as a human. Paul found someone.. But war always had fatalities Abby and Ace wouldn't be the only ones to breathe their last breath. I pulled away from Jacey. Someone else was going to die I could feel death hovering over me.. a reminder of was yet to come.

* * *

I always have to remind you to review don't I? Well as long as you do..


	21. Chapter 20

Amazing! Another Chapter Done. I'm on a roll! 

I would like to thank all my reviewers.

* * *

When it Rains..

**Two days later.. **

Skylar POV

Tears came from my eyes like salted rain drops that tricked down my face. Today was the day I was going to leave Santa Carla and never come back. I was going home. Jacey was more distant to me over the past couple days. I could feel her hurting with another person leaving her life forever. Ace's and Xavier's betrayal reopened a wound that never did heal properly. The unseen wound was caused by her father's treason when he executed her mother in an act of "cleansing". She would never be the same girl and was losing her humanity everyday. She left home at age fourteen, to live on the streets of California, surviving the unforgiving and painful memories of endless years without a safe place to go. Jacey made it to the age of seventeen, but with many scarifies.

She hadn't been to school since she hit the streets, she didn't get to experience the awkward mid teen years with questions and wonder. She learned everything by herself and unforgivable acts along the way and found shelter in a place called Lily Bay. I learned the reason she settled there was because her mothers name was Lily and it reminded her of all the times with her mother. Her worst act was almost becoming a hooker to finally have the feeling of security. Jacey told me about her life without editing. Her hope faded and each day. She got stronger, but her ability to love and trust became weaker. Life on the streets made her empty and cold until she meant two boys, and then two girls that slowly became her network, her family. But like her father, she killed a family member without mercy and I could tell she was turning away and becoming cold after months of warmth. She was becoming lost and I would do anything for her since she helped me find myself.

When I first met Jacey, I was roaming the lonely streets of Lily Bay without knowledge of how to survive in a human's world. Cars, television, radio, and paved roads were all new to me. I became scared, regretting my plan to see the world before I was betrothed and unable to spread my wings.

My future husband, Emil, was my best friend growing up. Our union of friendship, trust, and love began at birth. We were destined to be together always. He stood by my side protecting me in the Amazon Jungle we called our home and my father, the king, his kingdom. I was Princess Skylar Rain to my people but to Emil, I was Sky, the center of his world. He would do anything for me just to make me a little bit happier. So when I told him I felt confined and wanted to see the world one last time.. he let me go. My race was mythical, pixies of the Amazon, protecting our lands from all invaders that meant to do harm. We are kind creatures but when yellow beasts come to tear down our trees, we defend ourselves. Making humans stay away from many parts of our kingdom because of the noises, sightings, and wild animals that come to aid us.

My glamour wore off.. I let my eyes turn back to the trait mark color of violet. The color of a future Queen of her people. The words of my father echoed in my head "Skylar.." His words trailed off, while his eyes held strong. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded. "I need to see what the world holds. I need some time before I take the crowd and take over to rule the Amazon. I need freedom first then I will come back." My father kissed my forehead and let me fly away.. I landed in Lily Bay a few weeks later.

I played with my hands waiting for them to return from the boardwalk. My heart broke when I saw them all laughing expect for Jacey. She clung to Dwayne, her life line, she never left his side and Dwayne knowing how fragile she was made sure he was always there for her. I made a weak smile, Jacey would be okay. Dwayne was her protector.

When they were settled I spoke up, my voice was shaking slightly, and I was unable to look anyone in the eyes. "I have something to say to you.." Jacey knew what was coming and molded her body into Dwayne. His hands wrapped around her torso while his head rested on her head comforting her from all her disarrayed thoughts. My explanation caused varies comebacks. I heard gawps, wows, and what's come from each of them.

"You cannot leave. The war has just begin and we need you!" Abby pleaded taking my hand. Her fingers were cold so unlike how Abby used to be with fire spreading threw her.. Now she was full of ice. When she became a vampire, Jacey still thought Abby was Abby but I could see the rabid animal in her eyes. She now scared me even though I didn't show it. Two of my friends were dead and Xavier was lost forever. Tears flowed down my already red cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because what I am is a secret.." My pathetic excuse made me feel like a useless being. I was causing more pain. Marko came the closest he ever had to me. His hand lifted my chin as he gazed into my violet eyes. He didn't say a word which made it worse. I knew he had some feelings for me and I brushed him off curtly. Now he knew why. Paul wanted a look at my erotic eyes as well, but made some playful comments, fitting his personality.

"I would have loved to see those eyes everyday before bed." I blushed. Paul flirty comments always got to me. I hugged them and kissed each of there lips. A common show of affection for my people. It took them all by surprised at my intimate kiss. Marko's lips brushed mine I whispered "Your girl is out there.." in his ear before holding Jacey close. I kissed her lips letting our hug linger.

"Will we ever see you again." She didn't cry she was to cold to cry.

I shook my head "No. I will always remember you Jacey. You will always be my best friend no matter where life takes us." I let a tear fall down my cheek and captured it on my finger. I took out a potion bottle and carefully slid my single tear to rest on the bottom. My tear was tinted purple I placed the tiny bottle into her hand. "This is the most potent natural ingredient that you could ever hope to come across. You'll know how and when you need to release the power of a pixie tear when the situation comes." I looked into her green eyes finding an ounce of hope before I turned and walked away. I couldn't look back.. I wouldn't have been able to let go of them if I looked back.

* * *

Review because if you do it makes me want to update faster..


	22. Chapter 21

I would to take my reviewers..

**jamason** I'll take "that was random." as a compliment.

**Nightcrawlerlover** Thanks you for the reviews your amazing. I hope you liked what I did with you idea.

**Jenny-** Your a freak too haha. You rock and get your chapter up soon because I DO know where you live and a locked door won't protect you -evil laugh- kidding I'll see you 2nd period in the writing lab. -sweet smile- Oh and your goddess will show up I promise.

**zenith the vampire ruler**- Thanks for the name of the God of Death I hoped you liked what I did to your idea also. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Unleashed Part One

Three days later on earth.

Xavier POV

Fire blew across my bare chest. I let the blood fall from my hands as the wall pierced threw my raw skin in the attempt to keep me imprisoned. I let out a fierce snarl. I leaned in to lick my hand tasting my own blood to moisture my dry throat. The orange flames grew above me, licking the sides of the pit where I was being held. The warning flames nearly missed my escaping body but the next set hit my chest. I climbed through the pain of my own burning flesh. I couldn't release my hands from the jagged wall or I would have dropped a hundred feet to my demise. My muscles tightened at the last stretch of vertical wall. I gripped my bare feet in the groves firmly before taking a hold of the flat ground above me. I pulled up letting the last of my strength collapse on the forsaken ground.

My ragged breaths came out like flames themselves. I beat the confinement pit now I was one steep closer to showing Keeran what I can endure. "Well that took you fewer years then many before you. Are you ready for the next test?" I nodded. I could make out only a blurry figure above me. My eyes were damaged in the pit. I stood up to show Satan that he couldn't break me that easily, if at all.

"That was impressive Xavier." I knew that voice.. I could never not even after years of trial and lingering misery forgot the voice of the one I served, Keeran. My eyes settled on the male figure that had appeared beside Satan. I stood there listening to the two superior beings haggle about something. I knew it was about me. I paid attention to the negotiation.

"Keeran, my old friend, you told me I had him to assess for a centaury. It has been.. Thirty-seven years.. Why take him when he finally is getting somewhere in his tasks?"

"I have unfaltering knowing that you have done your worst to him. He has stayed strong for this long has he not?"

"Yes. I suppose he has so far, but he has only done some of the many trails set up."

"I ask for him back, to borrow him if you will, to complete a task of my own. He will be given back for the completion of yours as soon as he is finished." They went on back and forth. I remained perfectly still even as the blisters burst from the pus that swelled past reason. My charred skin was hardened and black where the fire went ablaze. My oldest wounds were faded, the scars on my body showed the many battles I had finished off before starting a new; with another that tested aspects that made you forget your humanity.

I clenched my teeth as an eager hand gripped my upper arm where an unknown time ago I had taken to a beast's mouth to stop it from consuming me. The two reddish-purple spots under the bottom layer of my skin, appeared to be bruises to the naked eye, but the beasts venom pools still remained. I felt the pull of disappearing then the feel of a cool breeze. I shielded my eyes unable to see in such a slight glow. The lights dimmed to where I could only make out the profile of my master.

"I have a mission for you Xavier." His voice unyielding, yet soft. I choked out a raspy "yes". I haven't spoken for so long I clutched my throat in pain. My body reacted in torment with the swift movement. My arms stung and my chest felt like it was burning again yet, I held my head high and replied again "I will do as you command."

The sweet water tricked down my throat as I reached for handfuls of grapes to put into my ravenous body. I ate most of the lavish meal that Keeran had made appear before me. I got to my feet for his instructions. I nodded when he was finished his required mission. "Are you ready for this?" His eyes bore into mine but unlike the many times before I didn't lower my head. His cold hand was in place at my center, the heart, and with the other on my forehead, the controller. I let out an elation of noises as his power imbued my every cell. Charging me with all his powers. My eyes blackened instantly. When he pulled away a sneer came to my face as I immorality whispered "I will finally be unleashed."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Just Review and Tell Me What You Think.


	23. Chapter 22

I Don't have anythign to say so just enjoy and leave a review.

Thanks

* * *

Unleashed Part Two

Xavier POV

I departed, leaving Keeran gazing out one of the many casements in his palace. The wind beat against my exposed torso. My baggy blacks pants were tarnished and dirty, but were holding up enough to make my way to the cave. I touched the side of the entry and leered at the now remembered faces of my past.

"Xavier! What the hell! Why would you dare to come back here?" Jacey had rose from her place of the couch and stood in a defensive stance ready to release her magic. I chuckled cruelly, I gazed up and down her body because I knew it would severely piss her off.

"You should have stayed wherever you were." She spat.

"I decided that I needed a break and come up here and makes your life hell. I have been there an extensive time so I know what I need to do.." I let that sink in. The vampires converged forward. "Abby." I grinned. "The dead look makes you a little to insubstantial for my liking but in your case I would mind giving you **another** go." Her eyes widened in horror as I revealed one of our naughty little secrets. The shock vibrated threw the room and they all stopped to look to Abby. Hoping she would deny such a nasty deed with the betrayer. "I bet the vampires love to pass you around." At that one of the vampire struck out. I knocked him aside, finding out which vampire she let into her pants. "Poor vampire must make you pissed that I got to her first."

The remaining standing vampires charged. The three didn't get five feet from their originally spot before I let off an explosion of power making them summersault threw the air and hit various parts of the cave before landing painfully on the ground.

Claire stood still near a tunnel frozen but not with fear. "Claire.." I cooed. Her blue eyes found mine and I was momentarily pulled into them. "What about you Claire.. Has David invaded your personal space." She looked unbreakable. I'll fix that. She fell to the ground without any cries of pain. She merely got up, brushed herself off, and stared at me. I hummed for a second. Interesting. The vampires had recovered and took position in the cave to jump me. I let them all pounce before I disappeared and reappeared in David's original spot.

"You cannot defeat me." They turned quickly around to face me.

"We defeated Ace and we can certainly defeat you." I gazed at Abby without concern.

"Ace was weak. He could never have gotten threw the trails which I have endeared for over three decades. " At this, they stood in awe and confusion. "Hell has a different time zone." Explaining to them in boredom. I let loose a spell of distrust. Letting them take a suspicions look into their own group. The two blondes growled at each as the dark haired one took down Abby. After some diminutive fighting I deactivated my spell before Claire could even blink. I wanted to play with them before I exterminate them.

The blonds withdrew their holds on each other. Abby had Dwayne pinned on the ground. Oh Master she was a strong one. I whispered a spell in my head letting it take over Abby before she could act her anger out on me. Instead she was at my feat confessing her devotion to me. I patted her head letting her vampire look on, with rage building in his body. "Now Abby I want you to prove your love to me.." She vigorously shook her head yes. "Kill your vampire." Her eyes became yellow as she recoiled and took the blonde by the throat.

"NO!" Claire's voice went threw Abby as she hesitated. I pressed her with a look. She tightened her hold.

"Abby… stop.." He was pleading uselessly to Abby.

"Don't bother vampire she belongs to me now." I grinned, rubbing in his death by his own girl's hand. A upsurge of energy lifted Paul into the air as Jacey threw a spell stopping her cold. My pupils contracted as I saw the blue energy surrounding Abby. My black energy destroyed the blue and it washed out. Abby stared up to the vampire and grinned sinfully. A pink energy came rushing toward me as Claire sent her own spell to hinder me. It shattered midpoint. David tried to take me down from the left but I knew he was coming and stepped away, letting him grab air. The dark haired one stood in front of me, looking for a weakness and finding none. I was the ultimate predator.

I took part of my last task to show them what hell was like. Fire came from all the walls. Threatening to destroy them in a inferno. I heard a cry and let it echo causing the ground to shake. Abby didn't seem to notice as she eyed the blonde ready to seize upon the chance to follow my command. A rainbows of energy shot out threw the orange. I blocked them. Claire was no match for she was still unaware of what powers she processed.

I strolled to Jacey who was chocking from the lack of oxygen. I knelled down to her and took her by the shoulders and pulled her up to my face. I lips my brush over hers causing her to be repulsed. I smiled, letting my hands travel down to grip her arms and force her to stand in the fiery heat. She coughed unable to get a breath. The dark haired one was coming at me full run not realizing he was on fire. I stuck out letting him fall back some.

I became taut, testing my new power as the cave started to blur from the smoke. I heard a silent voice coming through my head. The thoughts of Jacey commanding an unknown spell. She was an adversary to my masters plans. I shattered her attempts easily as I accessed a long forgotten elimination spell. I hit Jacey with the deadliest poison in my arsenal. The black smoke hit her and instantly her veins became swollen, the poison spread threw her, formulating the blood to become defenseless and swiftly turn black. She was going to be dead in minutes. Goodbye Jacey.

I grinned. Enjoying the moment of seeing an old acquaintance die without aid from her vampire friends, since they were busy being tormented on the floor.. only feet away. Claire moved to her but she was helpless. My grin became wider as she soon realized that she was powerless.

"Don't be like that Claire." As she turned to me with murder in her aura. The fire surrounded her without hurting her since power shielded her. I shook my finger at her using a little verse for children when they were about to do something dumb.

"Take it back." She was so angry that she was shaking. She couldn't touch me and she knew it.

"But that's not right. I gave it to her.." My smugness let loose a black spell from Claire. I shielded myself making it bounce and hit the cave, the noise was deafening. "Wow, finally some black magic and I thought all you could do were pretty colors." I taunted making her release another one. We played this game back and fourth and out of no where I was thrown back. My body slammed off jagged rocks as I tumbled away for the cave like a rag doll. I shook my head. I was on the wooden bridge. Startled but not off guard I stood immediately to see a silhouette of a body in the moon light directly in front of me. I squinted and became afraid and amused at the same time.

* * *

Review and Tell Me What You Think.


	24. Chapter 23

-1Okay I did something different this chapter. I **did not **give you whose POV it is. You have to figure out who it is by yourself. You should be able to at least have a guess at the end of this chapter. There are clues…

* * *

-_**Just For Fun-**_

Tell me who you think is narrating this chapter. (Jenny don't tell but you can still do the second part)

If you answer correctly you get.. the Bragging rights and will be granted a favor from any God or Goddess I have mentioned in my story. With your answer of whose POV you must say what God or Goddess you chose and what favor you want from them.

* * *

The Killer in Me

You figure it out who's POV it is..

The ocean breeze whipped my hair across my face as I let the broken male rise. No part of his upper body went without marks; proving that he had made it through all of the trails before being summoned back. His black eyes flashed fear than amusement as he gained confidence in knowing I was only a girl.

"Look who came to save the day." His sarcastic voice didn't shake me. I saw his arm muscle flex, giving me time to move back. He growled in failure at his non-musical attempt to take me down. I flashed a smile, that was so unlike me, causing him to finally resolve to using magic. A noise like thunder rippled through the sky as I shielded myself. Easily stepping forward to release my full potential of power. The ocean roared with my magic as the water crashed against the bluffs. The bridge rocked with it's force. I slipped a spell of protection over the mouth of the cave. He was not going back in. His energy of fire was halted when I summoned his dark essence to me, making him come crashing down to my feet. I could only hope that Claire and her group were okay. I came as soon as I heard.

Less than hour earlier..

I toed a line in the sand far from prying eyes. The vast ocean was a never ending secret, if only people knew what lay beneath its waters..

A soft voice called my name, almost not making it over the wind. Even though I had befriended her five years prior when I was thirteen years old, she remained incessant with her long brown hair, a welcoming smile and her aqua colored dress. Her newly formed legs were dripping warm sea water. "How have you been?" She stood, the sun simply gleaned off her skin, like it would water.

"Agreeable." So much had happened. "We haven't spoken in awhile." She merely nodded, not perplexed since time meant nothing to her, like the ocean it was endless. But for me, the two years caused change. I was no longer a novice when it came to using my magic. A reason she came to me in the first place was because I couldn't control my second gift. She reassured me, helping me in secret every few weeks for two years. I didn't realize until the last day why she bothered to help a common witch.

"Yes, Awhile." She politely answered even though she didn't know days or years. Selena counted in centuries.

"You wished to see me?" I couldn't hid my curiosity. Was my obligation ready to be played out?

"I must divulge to you that you need to be like a river's current." I sighed, more water analogies. What could you expect from the Goddess of the Waters. "You must act like a storm in the ocean." I deciphered her statements and before I could confirm my finding, she advised "Go to the cave above my ocean now." Without urgency. I did as I was told without question.

Okay, I thought, why do I need to be here? Then horrible cries of pain erupted, causing a menacing shiver to go down my spine. I raced onto the wooded bridge. Black energy surrounded the cave making me unable to get inside. My eyes darted around trying to come up with an idea. Something inside the cave was using some major black magic. And by the terrifying screams it was not Jacey's cult. Think- my eyes opened wide as an ingenuous plan came to me. Letting go my long kept secrets of how much power I really processed. I called for the essence of pure evil and held onto what it captured, and pulled it viscously toward me. I didn't recognize him until he stood.

"Not as wimpy as I thought." More impressed in my skills which caused him to have to resort to building up his borrowed magic. But he was already to late. A wall of sea water slammed on top of us. Making the bridge give way to plummet into the beginning of the storm below.

* * *

Don't Forgot to Review and Answer my Questions…


	25. Chapter 24

A/N Sorry I wanted to get the out sooner but I hadn't had the time soo yeah. I would like to talk my reviewers.

* * *

Last Time on The Killer in Me Part One

"Not as wimpy as I thought." More impressed in my skills which caused him to have to resort to building up his borrowed magic. But he was already to late. A wall of sea water slammed on top of us. Making the bridge give way to plummet into the beginning of the storm below.

* * *

The Killer in Me Part Two 

Have you figured it out yet?

We both hit the water with the remains of the shattered bridge. I came through the surface with a big intake of air and was then pulled under when a hand seized my foot. I urged an underwater current to redirect, making him unable to hold on. I kicked hard to emerge at the surface and forced myself to disappear and reappear on the shoreline. Overseeing the bluffs that shook with the power, as the force of the water swirled. I held onto the water, keeping Xavier trapped in the center of the escalating storm. He managed to get some air when he found himself on top of the water. I couldn't let him escape…

I drew forward a collection of currents and high waves making him finally alarmed. His screams were lost in the violence of my storm. The waters took him further out to the deeper ocean. The waves made him tumble with the swells. He fought. His magic's were mounting, he didn't have a chance to use it since I forced away all his potential spells and swept him under when he tried to disappear. Trapped like a fly in a spiders web.

When I compared, I realized that I was toying with him. Letting him get only enough air to survive. I summoned a vortex to end his life, like a watery cocoon, it swallowed him and like a spider I sucked his life force away, deep within the monstrous water. Where his body would remain.. where his soul would return to the hell.. where he belonged.

I let myself fall to my knees, almost completely drained and with the feeling of what I had just done for the first time… I became a killer. Shaking with the icy wind on my wet body I had enough energy left to disappear. The waters called to the wind .. To carry the tale of a prophecy fulfilled and a witch that might not last the night.

* * *

Review to make another guess to whom this POV belongs to.

Hint from the chapter:

Female White Witch and 18 Years Old. (Not Claire or Jacey)

So ask yourself who fits this description.


	26. Chapter 25

-1A/N I must Like you because I posted this right after the last one… Anyways if you hadn't figured the POV of the Chapter The Killer in Me I will reveal it to you.

Addison….

Surprised? If Yes. Good.

Leave a Review Please.

Heart Stops Beating

Jacey POV

Ironic that I call out to God after years of worshipping his enemy. I stop calling to the being that caused my father to violently kill my mother. I hated God but as the poison found its way to my major blood ways, my hate turned into acceptance. That I should die by the dark magic's I used everyday set upon me by a member of my family, it was karma finding me at last.

"We shouldn't touch her.." I could make out Abby cautious voice.

"Please fight it. I know you can." I heard Dwayne urging voice call to me from what felt to be miles away. I opened my mouth to reply to them.. To say goodbye, but nothing would come out. My ragged breaths helped nothing as my lips turned blue since the poison was suffocating me from the inside. When all was coming to an end I finally found my tears falling. The poison was taking over slowly and painfully. Tears… I hadn't cried since I ran for my life over four years ago on my birthday that beautiful summer's night..

"And she shall be cleansed.." My father held an open bible in his right hand and a cross in his left. He did this every week to make me pure, to wipe away the sins of thy mother. But this time he went too far and I finally after two years fought back.

I did something my father feared beyond anything else. Magic. Instead of forcing it out of me, my father brought it out in the most sinful form , against a righteous vessel of God.

His disgust, determination, and overwhelming fear filled my senses. My confusion rose. He feared me? I repeated this statement many times in my head as he poured holy water onto my cupped hands. For as long as I had been able to ration I had always thought my father was fearless; with God on his side. As I lower my face to the ground because my father commands me to. A lash of pain erupts as the thin whip cuts down my back. Rage fills me. My gift was a sin, I hid it. Even as the conflicting emotions made my head throb, my heart break, and my mood swing.

My father could never find out. I began to skip school unable to deal with the emotional teen girls and lustful boys. I floated around my small city learning to control my curse so I could be around people. I tried to ignore my curse but it made living a ordeal. I came home around the time I would normally come home from school. My father was in his brown recliner doing his afternoon reading.

Never would I disturb him when he was doing part of his routine, which I had to get down fro my own safety. My father woke with the dawn took a quick 2-3 minute shower then went downstairs for his coffee and cinnamon oatmeal. He would place his dirty dishes into the sink and sit in his chair and listen to his 1950's radio for the weather. He would read until nine on weekdays and eight on weekends. The weekends weren't my favorite time since I would have to go to Sunday church that lasted until noon. My father was the pastor of the church. People loved his sermons and he had to do three waves on Sunday to accommodate everyone that attended his church. I would leave after the first wave since he was too preoccupied with the citing of the bible. And how if your lived in sin you were destined to hell.

Chapter will continue..

Tell me what you think so far.


	27. Chapter 26

-1Sorry it has been awhile but I had a notorious case of writers block but yeah I got over it and have finished this chapter. Hope you like it and if you don't tell me (but do it in a nice way) oh and leave a review if you do like it. (those are the best kind)

Thanks to all me reviewers.

* * *

_Last Time on Heart Stops Beating_

My father was the pastor of the church. People loved his sermons and he had to do three waves on Sunday to accommodate everyone that attended his church. I would leave after the first wave since he was too preoccupied with the citing of the bible. And how if your lived in sin you were destined to hell.

* * *

Heart Stops Beating Part Two

Jacey POV

I went to my mother's favorite place.. praying for better.. I always prayed for better. That night my father prayed for me but as his fear rose with each second; my own delicate emotions began to fill with the thunder of my new commanding force. The world stopped for a moment everything froze as my father's heart beat increased. The grandfather clock chimed one last time before imploding. His chair crashed threw the window the shards hitting the flowers below like glass rain drops. The radio shook and burst sending electricity surging. My father yelled his verses swinging his cross like an ax. My eyes blackened and the entire world felt my quake. I was nowhere to be found as something took dominance and I found this supremacy to be insatiable and gave up trying to fight it.

My father hit the wall his eyes bulging with horror. His lips moved but the noise of my mother's dream house crumbing to the ground made me unable to understand. Rage, fear, and authority ripped through me as my eyes flanked over my father's trembling body who was now cowering against the splintered wall. His hidden words attempted to banish me to hell. I crouched my legs braced against the wooden floor ready to pounce. Somewhere between the roof flying off and the foundation splitting my father received a knife from the kitchen his bible lay beneath the rubble but the words it held were permanently etched in his head. He swung the knife to penetrate where memories of sins were held. I stood, throwing his strike off as the blade raked down my chest leaving a bloody trail..

Only then did I understand his words that he shouted "Get out of my house demon be gone from this place." I ran, clutching my torso. My blood gushed out making a path to my sardonic fate of a priest's daughter …. being a notoriety of the darkest arts.

Present.

"She's not going to.. die please no. Save her please. Claire do something."

"I don't know how even if there was a cure we wouldn't get it to her in time we-"

"NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF SHE DIES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." The promise in Abby's voice was evident as I lay more still. My movements were stiffened as the muscles slowly were eaten away. I choked, trying to find breath. "Please something anyone anything- I can't lose her. She's my only family.. She always accepted me.. she cannot leave I need her so much. Please Jacey please fight it we will find a cure someway to-" At this my eyes turned black as a little voice in the darkest of places whispered to me..

My world went black and silent at the same time and my slowing heartbeat was becoming a comfort- it would be over very soon. I could feel movement and a body pressing against me as my limp body was pulled up from the ground. Something wet hit my lips and trickled down my throat as I opened my mouth to fight the thirst. My body was going into survival mode but as the sweetness slid to what was left of my stomach it was going to be too late to save my life.

I felt twisted as the liquid swept throughout my body. The poison and the liquid battled for command. My body begin to thrash as the two waged war inside my veins. Stern arms locked around me. Nothing was.. nothing was.. until somehow it did.. the pain diminished some but the tightening in my chest continued.. then my heart stopped beating.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think happened.


	28. Chapter 27

-1I updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed. 

Prodigy

Callie POV

I rubbed my neck and winced as the light hit my eyes, stupid head pain I mumbled as I left the bathroom to do my morning ritual, but something's were off. My sister hadn't woken me up and the smells of breakfast wasn't cooking downstairs. Meaning my mother was already at the shop and I slept past eight. No wonder I was so tired; I over slept. I busted into Addison room without knocking so she would yell at me. Since it was tradition. But I wanted to rile her up since it was my job as a little sister.

"I used the rest of the shampoo and I took the last-" My sister lay half on her bed, unmoving. "Addison!?" I hurried to her side forgetting I have a headache. I shook her "AD-DI-SON!" She didn't respond, but she had a pulse. I had to get the ambulance, no I needed Mom. I flew downstairs and knocked the phone onto the floor in the urgent rush. I didn't have time to pick up the phone before our lab decided that I was trying to play a game with him and snatched it away and went out the doggy door. "Lewis!" The one day he wants to play.. I was in a panic. Lewis had to have taken the phone half way up the road by now.

I dug threw mom's cabinet that was off limits. Something has to work. The filled potion bottles weren't labeled in English. Why don't I brush up on my Latin.. I swiftly grabbed the smelly stuff I have found in a sealed box and held it out trying not to gag on the pungent odor. I lifted the cover all the way under her nose to shock her back to life. She remained limp as I pulled the box away and shut it. I opened a window to air the smell out. I was so in trouble. She will wake up all you need is a plan Callie.

And shrieking 'Addison I'm going threw your things' wasn't going to work since the stinky mushroom thing didn't even make her nose twitch. I was going to slap her like they did in the movies but that sounded to barbaric she needed to wake up not get brain damage. I dropped to the ground near her and held her to me, her head on my shoulder the swallow breaths comforting me. She was alive..

"Addison wake up please I won't ever barge into you room and steal your clothes and I will give back the ones I did steal I will.." I promised and promised, but she was still the same. I had to get mom. I somehow managed to lift her on her bed and cover her with her sapphire afghan. "I'll be back." Even though she was half dead. I sobbed and took the last part back as I ran out the door in without shoes and in my pajamas.

The store was busy and the non magic clientele were easy to point out since they looked at the crystal balls, skimmed 'how to' books, and had their heads full of a wart faced, pointy nosed, black cat having boom rider ideas of witches. I shook my head at my useless thoughts and pushed past a couple teens giggling behind a how to make him fall in love guide that my mom sold only for the needed profit and not the erroneous incantations that were cheesy and rhymed like a five year olds bedtime lullaby.

"Mom!" I pushed the woman at the counter aside and didn't notice her glare since all my energy was on my mother. "Addison she's.. comatose" A heard gasps from the customers in line.

Mom didn't hesitant "I'm sorry, but I must close the store." The customers set all their purchases down some very reluctantly and with annoyed looks on their faces.

As my mother and I raced out the door after the last person exited I yelled "Come back tomorrow!"

My mom darted upstairs with me right behind her. "Callie, go to Judy's house please." My mouth opened in shock and I tired to protest but with one look I left to go across the street. I paced back and forth and bounced in worry and fear. My friend only watched without saying a word; she was use to weird things happening around me. I stopped when I sensed a commotion coming from across the street. I overlooked my mother's need to have me out of the house.

An unnatural wind was sweeping threw my house and I got excited since it was hopefully a good sign. I tip toed upstairs and peeked into the room. Addison was floating above her bed and my mother was glowing pure white. I gawped. When she start being about to glow? When Addison was safely settled on the bed I reached out to my dimming mother. She took my hand in hers and then embraced me into a tight hug. Something was wrong.

"What- What? Is she going to wake up?" I feared for the worst.

"It depends on her Callie." We both turned to gaze at my sister. Her chest rose and fell and her calm face told me she wasn't in her body anymore.

"Where is she?"

"At peace.."

"She's not going to die is she." I had to ask.

"No, she's just rejuvenating her body.."

"Why? She never had to do this before did she."

"No. She used all her magic and it almost killed her but her witch side pulled her in to save her from that.."

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"What did she do to use all her power?"

She looked away and up to the ceiling. "Her destiny."

Her destiny.. What did that mean? Would she wake up?

What had she been forced to become to save the world..

My mother went downstairs to make me some herbal tea to calm me down. I didn't leave my sister's side and when night fell her eyes finally opened and her body fresh with new and more intense power that could endanger her life..

My sister didn't talk didn't even notice my mother and I as she strolled out the door with a resolute that scared me. She was always my sister, my best friend, and we fought because we had never better to do. Things were different and as I went to my room and cried until I passed out in exhaustion.

What had she been forced to become to save the world.. I now knew. It made me fearful of what was to come.

What did she have to become? Review and tell me what you believe to be true.

Be as creative as you can and tell me also what you think three witch powers should be for later in my story. (That are not already used in my story. Please - unless you have a spin to it)


	29. Chapter 28

Thanks to all my reviews I had picked one of each of the two reviews that were sent to me. If you didn't get to sent one with three witch powers you still can..

* * *

This Blessed Life 

Jacey POV

Was I dead? I hoped that my mother waited for me on the other side even though I knew my sins were unforgivable. But still I hoped to be held by her one more time before the infinite fires where I swore my allegiance to years ago in order to be strong and survive. My eyes felt contorted as a single heartbeat echoed through me. I shot to my feet and crouched searching for the sweet thumping that filled my head.

"Jacey!" I rested my eyes on the person that spoke my name. I relaxed my stance and stood up, a little baffled.

"Am I a vampire?" Stupid question, but I still needed to hear affirmation since really I should have died an excruciating slow death. How was I a vampire? The poison was deadly powerful and there was no cure once it was unleashed upon you.

"Yes." I heard chuckle and turned to find Paul with Abby cuddled against his chest. Abby was staring at me like I wasn't real. I couldn't even believe I had somehow found a way to beat the deadliest poison that they called simply 'The End' because there wasn't anything you could do to continue your life…it was over.

I opened my mouth, but closed it as I became lightheaded and my stomach started to cramp with hunger. I turned and let myself embrace Dwayne. I whispered "Your real." into his chest and let my hand touch his warm flesh under his leather jacket. He held my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Your one of us.." I nodded, and started to grin with satisfaction.

"What has you so happy? You were just near death and now your smiling like a love stuck puppy." Paul proclaimed.

I just answered "Yup. But not all I'm smiling about.."

"Ohh Jacey.." I felt a second pair of hands pull me away from Dwayne. "I thought I don't what I thought but you were so dead and then Dwayne decided to try and give you some of his blood so maybe you would turn to a vampire and.." I was squeezed so hard I had to push her away some.

"Stop it with that-" I joked but brushed her hair and let her hug me until the pain came again.

"We should take you hunting." I looked up to see David who was behind Claire holding her close.

I grinned "Are you going to be staying in." My perverted hint made Paul, Marko, and Dwayne roar with laughter then they waited to see what David wanted to do. He looked caught between showing his new member the ropes or staying with Claire.

"Go David you need to eat as well. Don't worry I won't be going anywhere." She twisted in his arms letting her lips find his..

"We should go before this becomes more affectionate with the being naked." I scoffed at Abby's remark. When Claire and David finally separated themselves David's eyes gazed right into Claire's like he wanted to make her shiver all over from his penetrating stare. Claire pecked him on the lips and said "I love you." into his ear. It was really a soft whisper but my hearing had improved making the boardwalk seem like it was just outside the entrance. I shook my head and heard David say "Let's go." A howl came from each of them as we sped to the boardwalk.

* * *

Review Please and tell me…

What was is your favorite part of my story so far and your least favorite (I don't mind just tell me) Thanks your wonderful!


	30. Chapter 29

Yes another chapter I know I know I'm great no need to tell me : ) 

Warning this is Rated M for a reason!

* * *

Dangerous Girls

David POV

It was my duty as leader and new head vampire to train the new members how to hunt and hide their kill from the public. Abby wasn't yet a mouth old to being a vampire and was still careless with her kills and now I had another newbie to care for. I knew Jacey would be one of us sooner or later but without the awful circumstances. Abby and Paul were behind me sneaking kisses and roguish touching. I heard her giggle as Paul pulled her to him. I blocked his thoughts; unable to hunt with their perverted thoughts.

Trying to locate a celebration in the woods big enough to feed the group. We passed three stoners and a couple so far until I heard the sound of party music coming from the unadorned area that many still used even after many unexplained disappearances from that exact spot. Our favorite hunting ground where we could observe the prey first..

I nodded and let them all climb into the spacious tree to stare at the unsuspecting partiers. I flew to my normal placement and crooked my head making a swift plan so that each of us could take one down without the confusion that could make one escape in the chaos. I ran the plan to my group.

_Paul and Abby take the red shirted ones; the black jeans on the far left for Abby. Dwayne immobilize the biggest one in white and help Jenny take the smallest one in the army jacket. Marko the male that is on the ground and for me the less drunk of the bunch.. _I shifted my face and looked down to Jacey who wasn't troubled with what she was about to do and see. I nodded and then we were are out of the tree and into the air. Soon the cries of six males became louder then the deafening boom box. They were terrified . I pulled mine by the leg as he fell to the ground trying to get away from me. I laughed cruelly. And dragged him to me and gripped my arm and he shook. I bite down into his skull and the blood flowed..

I dropped him when I was done and stepped on his neck making a crunch. I spotted Marko with his face covered in blood because he had ripped the throat out of his guy. Abby was one the males chest letting her fingers crawl over him. The guy even as his blood was leaving him he couldn't help but moan from her touch. Paul was hauling his finished meal from the woods as he let him run some to get the blood pumping and hot. The fire turned colors as the corpse fell upon the fire. Dwayne's meal followed and then Abby's, her hair was wild and matted in blood because she put her hands threw it. I threw mine in as well and looked to Jacey who was not feeding but had cornered hers in a thicket of trees. She was crouched like she had in the cave.

I looked at Dwayne who went over to her. "Kill him."

"I can't he's afraid my power.. it's to overwhelming." She couldn't move any closer, but had trapped him waiting for one of us to do it for her. Dwayne took in the cowering male who looked like he had peed himself in the fear of Jacey's feral face. Using his speed to overcome him Dwayne knocked him to the ground and made him go unconscious.

She sighed. "I couldn't-" We gathered around her.

"Don't worry. You will learn to control the sudden fear.." I looked into her now green eyes.

She bent down over the male and her vampire face came as she lowered to his neck. We watched and waited for his heart to stop. When the thumping weakened and then came to a end; Dwayne picked her up in anticipation when she hadn't even stopped feeding.

"Whoa Dwayne your excitement is worst then the fear times six." She joked as she took him to her and kissed him with all her might. Dwayne licked the blood off her chin and lips before they turned and faced us. I nodded in approval. "Welcome Jacey."

She grinned. "No your welcome." Her smile widened. As Dwayne who was in her head nodded in amusement. My eyes narrowed. "Go back to Claire we'll hang around the boardwalk until sunup." I didn't need telling twice. I didn't have to go see to Max anymore..

The six miles to the cave were intense as the memories of finding my sire dead in his own home began to hit me.. I was now in control of Santa Carla and I had no one telling me what to do. We were free of authority. I wanted to be more sadden by his death but I didn't bother to grieve even as I destroyed his body and the hell hound he kept. I cleaned it up in the terrible fire that I had set in the kitchen where the police reported to be an horrible accident. When I took off on my bike with the starting inferno behind me, I felt nothing. Max was getting too soft and foolish with his control. Wanting to change the dim witted Emerson brothers so that he could claim their mother.. Claire had foreseen all our deaths because he was the careless one.

I slowed and brought up my bike wanting to hear her heartbeat which I found to be my favorite sound. But the only sounds were the ocean coming in and the pigeons that Marko wouldn't let anyone kill.

Where was she? Then I saw candles in a pentagon and knew she had gone to another dimension. Had she changed her mind about us and left to go back to her old life or was she with Keeran to accept his offer? My knees hit the earth and my head bowed down in guilt she wouldn't just leave us for ever without telling us goodbye but a sudden sound filled my head and her voice called to me in her thoughts. I looked up to find her brown hair flowing around her and her blue eyes holding mine like prisoners. She declined to rest her head on my shoulder letting her hand trail over my neck.

No more waiting. I swooped her up into my arms and proceeded to the bed. She let out some sounds in surprise which only made me lay her on the bed and climb onto her only more feverish in my need to claim her. I missed her goddess dress since I got to explore her uncovered body. She had ditched them for jeans and a simple tee soon after coming back from saving the guys from the unexpected sunlight. I lifted the shirt over her head and took her in and she grew impatient and removed my jacket and black shirt. I leaned down to nip her bottom lip; I felt her shiver with pleasure. It had been so long ago since I last touched her like this. I lowered myself to kiss her all the way to her belly and then back up to her lips.

"David I have to-" I had just pulled off her bra and pressed myself fully against her. Her hot skin touched my skin that was only room temperature and she had murmured something incoherently. I pressed my tongue to her lips, wanting access.

I found ways to quite her each time she wanted to tell me something; I didn't want to hear it. I wanted her so bad that it ached. I ran my hand down her amazing body that glowed in radiance compared to my pale skin. She pulled me to her. And finally had the chance to talk "I need to have a baby." I moved back and looked into her eyes in shock at the bombshell she had just told. I would have loved to have children with her, but I couldn't give life only death..

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! I love feed back and of course constructive criticism is accepted.


	31. Chapter 30

I updated It's been like 4 months!! I have been working on Chance of a Lifetime so I kinda abandoned this one for awhile. Well I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think so far. 

Soul Purpose

_Claire POV_

I was alone and the eeriness of the tranquility was incredulity compared to the usual sounds of six vivacious room mates. Isolation I realized with the only still beating heart. I knew that things were going to revolutionize in the way the group would carry on. Six vampires and one humanity that was slowly coming around to the deadly secret of the underworld. Soon the group would have to move on for their own survival.

Yet no matter where they claimed as home in some abandoned location; danger would always hunt them down because of me. I would cause more pain to them and no matter how much I hated the thought of it I had to do something drastic; even if I had to made a deal with the devil himself I would protect them.

I had to end Keeran's plan and that meant I had to find someone that had supremacy over him. Going to the Shadows of Fate I thumbed threw some of the superior Gods and Goddesses and then one immortal caught my attention for he was the like Chief of Police; he watched for wrongdoers among the Immortals and disciplined them when necessary. And three words at the very end made my decision for me. _**Father of Keeran**_

The God of Immortals wasn't flashy in the way to see him all you have to do was say a pray but to protect myself from bad energies I step up a pentagon and lit five white candles. I stood in the center and asked for entrance and had only said it once before I felt my astral self being taken inside his dimension. Once my feet hit I knew he had known of my coming before I even began to look for him.

"Claire how I wanted to thwart this meeting in chance that I could find a better way."

"So you do know what's going on."

"Yes, Keeran has found loopholes to all his designed activities."

"Please, you must block his line of attack on my family." I pleaded insolently. But he didn't seem to notice my lack of respect for his command.

"I know of a way to conclude his plot to obtain you as his wife and his plan to destroy this family unit of yours."

"What?" Please let this madness end.

"As you are now the Goddess of Shadows. I must urge you to say farewell to your friends and family and subsist in the Immortal Realms."

"I cannot leave them." Firm in my tone. I wasn't going to leave them open to attack.

"You must for your power is stronger then what the earth of yours can handle. You may Claire for all your love and compassion destroy your own dimension by mere mistake."

"But I have to be there and-"

"I know you have this need to look after these vampires but it is time for you to claim your destiny as a Goddess. As it is your destined position remains unfilled." His eyes went soft as he thought.

"My destined position remains what- your saying I wasn't meant to be a Goddess?"

"No my dear you were fated to become a Goddess since the dawn of time but Keeran has found to be a loophole that there is still chance that it shall be filled by your own bloodline."

"I don't understand- my bloodline?" I didn't have siblings and my two males cousins wouldn't be a logical choice since they were both only twelve.

"A female child of your birthing would be in line to become the destined Goddess of the Forces of Nature."

"A child my child are you mad I can't have a child first of I'm only 18 and next my lover isn't exactly able to create a child and-"

"That would be the predicament wouldn't it. So you must find a suitable male to conceive a child with you so that the unfilled position will be fulfilled." He said this like it no big deal. "For I fear that if it is not destiny will crumble and the world will be thrown into a warped period where the elements go unmanaged."

My mouth opened and closed and yet I couldn't find the words to show how lost I was in this now flawed design. "So I must have a child."

"That would fix the dilemma yes. There are others worries as well."

"That I could kill all life on earth if I don't leave it all behind." How did my life become this chaotic. I couldn't fathom a day where all I worried about was what college I wanted to go to out of the seven that accepted me. I wanted that stress back since it was only my future to plan now I had the world's future in my hands and if I didn't plan right the future would never be for anyone.

"This is unfair to you I know but you must do what is right for your dimension and not what is right only for you."

"I know." Tears fell from my eyes. We talked for a few more minutes but as I slowly withdrew mentally he told me to depart and think of how I would proceed. I left with an impossible task and a heartbreaking conclusion of my own.

I pulled myself together not a minute to soon as David kneeled before me unaware that I would soon recede from his life and then withdraw altogether. I went down to him laying my head on his shoulder wanting to comfort him and to console my own fears as well.

Even the God of Gods couldn't control Keeran but much worse his own flesh and blood couldn't rein him in. Keeran's father Rye the God of all Gods the regulator of the Immortal Ones couldn't do anything but find small ways to hinder Keeran who had planned his scheme for thousands of years. The soul purpose of going to see Rye was to make it all go away instead I had made it much worse. And it was only going to get more painful and more gloomy as my only choice was to leave the ones I loved behind.

* * *

Question?

How would you handle Claire's situation?

If you have the best answer you will have the next chapter dedicated to you.


	32. Chapter 31

So I have written in awhile and I apologize to everyone that has read up to this point. Thank you. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.

I will finish this story.

Chasing Echoes

Claire POV

Crazy as it seems I stopped being seduced by David. I sat up wanting to slap myself silly for delaying being with David for another minute but I didn't have time to get lost in the moment. "I have to .. I don't know think of a way to put things back into place.." I really needed a vacation after this maybe Europe or Australia always wanted.. Ok focus. What do I know. I started to pace. David was now sitting at the edge of the bed just looking at me. Unsure but staying quiet so I could get myself together.

"Okay I know that I have to have a female child as soon as possible. Now you can not have children. I can which is good but with who and then again I don't want some random guy's baby that's wrong.. It has to be someone I trust.. On and on I went.. Debating with myself. David was by my side the whole time he wasn't keen on me being with another guy and I agreed with that. But in the end we knew that what had to be done would get done no matter what. Before he was forced to go to sleep he kissed me gently and told me he loved me.

The sun was rising still as I left the cave to take a refreshing walk in the morning light. I was hoping it would help. I figured that the others were camped out elsewhere so that David and I could have our privacy which was nice of them but also a waste since for some reason I just knew that I probably would be a virgin forever. Which was fine if It wasn't with David then I didn't what anyone else. The warmth on my skin got me to smile. I had walked right to the beach where I sat just under the docks so that I could feel the shadows almost calling me, yearning me to do something big and I slipped my hand in them letting it vibrate energy the power it processed- the power that was under my control.

I let that power wonder. What could I do and when I was shaken awake I knew how I would have a child that one day would stand beside me as a Goddess.

"Good thing we found you." I searched the faces of Jacey and Abby. "You looked like a statue you just had this glazed over look. Are you stoned?" Abby asked.

"No Abby." I lifted myself off the ground. "But I do need some help."

"Sure what do you need?" Jacey was eying some hunk who couldn't leave the beach even though the sun went down. She snapped her head back when I told her.

"Messing with that could end up in disaster." We stood the full moon now looming above us.

"Trust me not trying to is worse." I held her eyes.

"I have a couple books that will help but honestly I think you can just do it without getting into trouble since your trying to fix the problem, ya know." Jacey whispered.

I nodded. She was right of course. "Then if you don't mind I need to be solo on this one."

"Sure, we were just finding something to eat when we saw you anyway." Abby said it like it didn't bother her that I was leaving them out of my plans. But I could tell that it did.

They went away without words. I left the beach but avoided the boardwalk so I took the alleyways and didn't know exactly where I was going until I saw the perfect place. It was boarded up and haven't been open for sometime the store The Future is Now didn't really have the people in the 80's lining up at the door to get in like the owner had thought they would. If they only knew what was in store for the World. So I did some breaking and entering. The place wasn't bad on the inside a little dust and cobwebs nothing a swifter duster couldn't handle. From what I could tell it held promises of the future like exhibits of technology and the promise the world will probably end 2012. No wonder this place didn't stay open.

I lifted myself onto the counter and sat crossed legged and meditated after I placed a privacy veil around myself so that no one could sneak up on me while I was in such a delicate state. The sun had come up and I didn't even know I was deep so deep I couldn't resurface until my mission was complete.. Or all would be lost….

I hid I couldn't and risk being seen by me. Not that I wouldn't understand but I couldn't risk contaminating what needed to be done. It was so great to be home in Maine the fresh air no more ocean breeze. With my home vacant after ringing to doorbell and hiding a couple times I went inside and against my better judgment and looked over everything like I had never seen it before. Crazy how you take the simple things for granted. I went upstairs and took a quick shower I didn't realize that 80's hygiene wasn't up to standard to the 21st century. I put a pair of jeans and a simple black tee on and checked my calendar on my desk to see that It was one month before I did the spell. Today was Sunday so I would be with my dad going to church then to lunch, well the other me was. I threw on some sandals and headed out the door. The patriots welcome mat was a cause of celebration I haven't seen him in months. Then I started to tear up and held to linger outside bracing myself against the door frame so I could get myself together. I held my breath and let myself in and saw the New England Patriots were playing the Atlanta Falcons. The game had just begun.

"Hey Claire thought you were gone this weekend?" I almost crushed him to death as I held onto him for dear life. "What's the occasion did the Patriots score while I was making popcorn?" A little worried but always making it some comic relief. I loved that about him. When I finally released my death grip on Darren and saw what I he was wearing; jeans and a patriots jersey (He swears that if he doesn't wear it every game they will loose)

"I need a favor." I asked calmly.

"Sure what do you need." As the microwave beeped.

"Close your eyes."

"And.." Darren asked turning to get his popcorn.

I followed him into the kitchen and even helped myself to a couple pieces. "That's all and that you don't ask questions."

"What-" I gave him a pointed look. "Yeah I guess I could handle that." I took his hand but told him to ditch the popcorn. He shrugged and placed it on the counter top. I lead him to his room and told him to lay on the bed. "Okay we talked about-"

"It's not about sex-" Well that wasn't true. "Just please amuse me and take off your jersey please." So that was unnecessary but hey some sex appeal was nice right? He pulled the jersey over his head along with the white tee and flung it on his desk. I pointed my eyes to the bed. Poor Darren no idea what was going on. Once he was on the bed I sat on the side closest to him and drew three invisible lines across his chest. "Eyes closed." He grumbled some but his heart sped up with the physical contact. I recited the spell in my head I had to remove the powerful spell that the God of Dark Fate had placed upon him. It was a unique one it effected Darren's mental and emotion desire to have any sexual experience. So when Darren was all in the mood his head on is shoulders kicked it to calm his need which left me frustrated and him saying waiting is the right thing to do. Had to hand it the God of Dark Fate he was good but I was better. The thing I didn't count on was when the spell lifted all that physical desire that he had cooped up came flooding to the surface. It was like he woke up from some unrealistic dream of abstinence and when he held my body to him kissing me with all the love in the world I almost let it be so but I couldn't do that to the other me or to David.

"You smell so good.." I had to place him in a sleep so that I could escape his intense sexual hunger. Before I left I kissed his lips and whispered I will always love you. I was yanked away from this life many months ago but now I was setting the world onto the correct path it should have gone on in the first place.

I went behind my house where I had first arrived and found my way back to the 1980s. I hoped that I had righted all the wrongs I could only imagine my old Maine self coming over to gloat that the Pats had lost. Only to find a stereotypical male in the once collected and monk-like boyfriend. Once I was back in the store I created a window to the future and saw that I was crying. I paced not only freaked but getting the blood moving in my legs which reminded me never to sit on them for any extended period of time; they felt like jell-o for hours after that. But I watched the future window hoping for a clue but the crying was all I could see.. Until I saw Darren walk into the room. "Are you sure?" She nodded. And held out her hand. I was jumping around trying to see around Darren. Finally I yelled move in frustration and it was like he had heard me and bolted sideways. I laughed and danced and danced around as I childishly skipped out the broken door. I found David he was not happy with me.

"Where have you been you been missing for almost two nights!" But I didn't break my cheerful glee and he forgave me before he even finished his sentence. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."


	33. Note To Readers

To all my readers I'm sorry I have not written in a long time but my work and family take up most of my time. I will be updating soon..

Be patient please

After I finish this story I'm not sure I will start another fanfic


End file.
